Mujhse door kahin na jaa
by Imagination lies in Canvas
Summary: hi..friends it is a kavi story...13chapter has been updated...
1. chapter 1

**hey guys, hear is the next story. I am a big fan of kavi.. " LOVE LIFE : isn't always a bed of roses" by anayaj is my first story i had read on ff.. after that i became a fan of kavi...**** hope you all like it...**

**thanks to all geasts and mystical doll for review on my previous story...**

**sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistakes...**

**let's start it...**

**Characters sketch :**

**Purvi:** daughter of acp praduyam . she is 26 years old and also a tough CID cop. she is looking sweet , simple and acttractive. she has no interest on traditinal attier , bold makeup. she always wear casual dresses . she has short hair around her neck. her mother passed away when she was 6 years old in a car accident. she consider duo as her elder brother..she has a love interest on kavin..

**Kavin:** he is 28 years old , tough CID cop, a handsome guy , son of Rajiv and sumita khanna. He loves his pareants more than his life.Every girl try to get him . but he has no interest in love .

**Acp Pradyuman:** as we know he is acp in CID mumbai. his wife passed away 26 years befor. he loves his daughter more than his life.a childhood friend of Rajiv khanna.

**Rajiv khanna:** father of kavin .he is a business man. he loves his family. and a childhood friend of acp pradyuman.

**Sumita khanna :** mother of kavin.she is a typical indian woman. she loves her family so much. she wants sonaya as her daughter-in-law.

**Sonaya:** A close friend of kavin . she wants kavin as her husband. and she can do anything to fulfill her desire...

and the other member of cid are also included like dareya, abhirika, dushant (kavin's best friend) etc..

**_let's start the story..._**

**In the city hospital**

_a man entered into the hospital holding a girl on his arm in bridal style and screaming like a mad..._

**Man:** doctor...doctor..

_a nurse came near to him ans say **-**_ Oo god.. boy stretcher laao jaldi...

_a boy came with stretcher and the man lie the girl who is in middle of conscious and unconscious stage.._

_doctor came and take a look of the patient .._

**Doctor:** mr. inha ti goli lagi ha..ya to police case ha..pehela humain police ko inform karna paraga..

**man:** doctor...we are cid officers... please app pehela treatment suru kijiya..please..

**doctor:** ok..ok..officer..boy..patient ko operation theater la chalo...

**in front of O.T**

**boy:** sir aap yahi intazer kigiya..

_the girl who lied on the stretcher, hold the man's arm and say_** \- **ab..to tumha..y..a..yakin hogaya na..ki main tumsa sachma kitna pyaar karta hu...**kavin..**

_and she started breathing heavily..._

**doctor:** please aap baat maat kijiya...nurse patient ko undaar lajaao...or aap form fill up kar dijiya.. and they moved...

_kavin sit on the chair , holding his face with his palm and tears continuously flowing through his cheek.._

**Kavin:** it's happened just because of me...only for me...i am sorry ...i am sorry **purvi...**

**kasa laga aaplogo ko plz baatana maat bulna..ok...ya thora sa chota ha..par plz baatana ki main isa continue kar sakti hu ya nahi...agar story ma kuch kami ho to bobhi baatana ... than i can improve myself..**

**plz read and review...**

**LOVE YOU ALL and TC...**


	2. chapter 2

**hey guys,sorry for the late update..****actually I was busy a bit with my sis's daughter...**

**sorry** **for grammatical and spelling mistake...**

**sweety(guest) -i am very happy as you sharing your taste with me...aap ki or mare choice thori bohot ak jasa hi ha... dreamgirl, Hate love , mohobat do risto ka bich, unlucky in love, you left me incompleat... are my favorite stories...glad to meet with you dear...**

**Nav(guest)**\- **thanks dear to give me sach a beautiful plot... plot akdam kamal ka ha..kya main sachin ki pair saloni ka sath karu? kasa rahe ga...agar main late update du to bura mat maan na ok..actually mare didi ki daughter ayeha so..main thora busy hu as she is just one and half years old...and thanks for review**

**zen(guest)- welcom to ff dear...and thanks for reading my story...****nice to meet you dear..**

**guest- dear, in my every stores or every updates , I always mention that if you got any wrong in my story so, plz tell me..than i can improve myself...because i am not a perfect writer... one more thing every one has their own choice...if you did not like this story.. plz read another story according to your taste..**

**bohot bak bak karli mane , ab story ki taraf barta ha...**

**note -** charecter sketch ma acp sir ki wife ki death 20 years ago hoga ...sorry guys..

let's start it...

_a nurse came towards kavin.._

**nurse: **sir aap please ya form fill up kardanga ...

**kavin: **ok... and they moved towards reception..

_he was busy to fill up the form but the nurse was busy to ovserve him keenly._..

**kavin: **hogaya or kuch kar na ha..

**nurse:** nahi...kya main aap sa ak baat puch sakti hu...

**kavin:** hmm

**nurse:** aap aapne dost sa bohut pyaar karta ha na? tabhi to aapne asu ko chata huya bhi nahi rok parahe ha...

_kavin did not answer her question and moved from their..he remain one thing which was told by his best friend.._

**_maan ya na maan tu purvi sa pyaar karna laga ha..._**

**_agar tu ussa pyaar karta ha to bol da na , problem kya ha..dakhna khi dar na hojaye..._**

**he sat on the chair and reasting his head .. and remembar their past...**

_at evening kavin returning from his job ..suddenly a girl come in front of his bike.._

**kavin:**(shouting) oyaaa bhutni... he stoped the bike..

**purvi:** bhutni nahi main purvi..

**kavin:** mujhe pata ha ki ya tum hi ho... actually duniyama yasa badimag wala insan ak hi ha jo sucide karna ka liya bike ka saamna aya..main tumha ak suggetion deta hu agar tumha sucide karnahi ha to please koye truck.. ya koye bare gare ka saamna anna ok.. barna tumhara to pata nahi par ha us car ko jarrur chot lag sakta ha ...

**purvi: **(rising her right eyebrow) hogaya tumhara...

**kavin: **ha...ak minute tum yaha kya karrahi ho?

**purvi: **Oo ha main to vulhi gaye..mare picha gunda para ha ...

**kavin: **yasa kasa.. dakhta ha..and he get down fron his bike..

**purvi: **kariban 15 sa 20 log hong ga..

_hearing the number of goon.he imedently get up on his bike.._

**kavin : **pehela baatana chahiya tha na ...ab chal jaldi...

purvi get up and they moved away..

**kavin: **ab boll ki tune yasa kya kiya , jis ka bajha sa puri ka puri jhund hi picha pargaya ...

**purvi: **jyada kuch nahi ...bas unmasa ak pa maine beer pheka...bas..

**kavin: **(teasing her) sahi kaha isma jyada kya ha .. sirf beer hi to pheka ha na ...

**purvi: **or nahi to kya ...

**kavin: **to aapne ya subh kam kisliya kiya ha ...

**purvi(**hesitantly)**: **bo ... us larka na mare ak dost ko pareshan kar raha tha..usna protest kiya to us larkana uspa sab ka saamna beer pheka tha...

**kavin: **to tumne badla liya ...

**purvi: **right...

**kavin(tesing her): **agar aap ak baat bul gaya ha to main aap ko yad diladu ...ki aap ak CID cop ha...aap local police ko inform lar sakti thi ya fir humme baata sakti thi..(turn to his serious tone and say) uska liya ya risk utha na jaruri tha ya... agar tumha kuch ho jata ho...kab thak yasa bina dimag ki gumti rahogi...

**purvi:**Oo pyaar araha he mujhpa...

_kavin made a face like w__hat..._

bo ak politician ka bata ha , asahi hum kuch nahi karsakta...samjhe...or basa bhi main purvi hu acp pradyuman ki bate ,

kavin(pov)- isi baat ka to rona ha...

mujhe itni choti si kam ka liya kisi ki madath ki zarurat nahi parti...

**kavin- **ha bo to dekh raha ha ...bhaga ka laja raha hu tumhe...

**purvi:**

tera ghar agaya...

_purvi get down from bike.._

**purvi- **thanks..

rubing his ears and than say..

**kavin- **mera kan bajh raha ha kya... kisina aaj mujhe thanks kaha ...i think , i need to go to hear and care hospital..did you think the same ?

**purvi- **hehehehe..very funny..i think , you need a mental hospital..

she turned and about to go but stoped by kavin's voice..

**kavin- **ghar ka khirki , dardaze thik sa lock karka sona ...kahi bolog tujhe utha kar ka na lajaya..

**purvi-** kisi ki itni himat nahi ha ki bo aap ki ghar ma guka uski bate ko utha ka lajaya... (say in a dramatic tone)

kavin just smile in her antics...and they both went to their home respectively...

**in kavin's house**

entering into the house, kavin saw that sumita and sonaya were busy in their gossip...

**sumita: **kavin... bata kaha tha tu itni dar ... office sa ghar anema itni bakh lagta ha kya.. dakh sonaya kitni dar sa tare intazar kar rahe ha...

sonaya smile at her and say "koye baat nahi aunty , mujhe pata ha uska kam kasa ha..so i never mind.."

**kavin**: mom bo thora kam agaya tha...

**sumita****:** it's ok beta..chlo tum dono gappe sapoe maro main kuch snack or coffee laka atahu..

**sonaya: **chaliya aunty main bhi aap ki help kar data hu...

**sumita : **nahi beta iski zarurat nahi ha ... tum bono baate karo... or help ka liya ramu kaka ha na ...

**sonaya: **ok aunty...

_she went from threr as she want that they spend some quality time..._

**sonaya: **so, how was you day ?

**kavin : **nothing special ... and your..

**sonaya: **same hare during the whole day..but not now..and she give him a sweet smile...

**kavin: why?**

**sonaya: **because of you..

**kavin: **ok..and resting his head on couch..

**sonaya:** do you feel headache ?

**kavin:** hmm...thora sa..

**sonaya: **pehela baata na chahiya tha ..chalo main tuhara hair oiling kar dati hu..

_he sat properly and say "_hair oiling...no"

sonaya: yes...

**kavin: **nooo..

**sonaya : **yesss... ok nahi karna ha ..aunty..

**kavin: **yes yes ...main to tuko kab sa bol raha tha.. hair oiling acha ha chalo chalo..

**sonaya: **ab aya na line pa...ramu kaka..she went inside and came with some oil in a bowl..

**sonaya: **chalo...

_kavin sit in resting possition and she start his massage..._

**kavin: **tumha pata ha ...

**sonaya:**hmm..

**kavin : **purvi abhi bhi bachi hi ha..

**sonaya:** (pov) god... ya fir sa suru hogaya ..purvi, purvi or purvi... yasa lagta ha ya purvi ka platu tota (parrot) ha , jo malik ka nam ka bhajan garaha ha..

**kavin : **sonaya massage bandh kue kar diya ...acha lagraha tha yaar ...

_hearing his sentence sonaya became happy and started his massage..after some time kavin became asleep and sonaya looking at him with so much love..._

_this scenario is not unnoticed by sumita._

**sumita(pov) : **kitna pyaare lag raheha dono sath ma ... sonaya mera kavin ka liya perfect ha..sanskari, susiel, sab ki khayal rakh na bali...or to or ghar ka sare kam ata ha isa .. us sa bhi bari baat kavin ko samajh ti ha , us ki care karti ha sayad pyaar bhi..ab indono ki saddi jaldi karba dani chahiya ...yahi acha raha ga...aaj raat kohi insa baat karti hu...and she moved...

**at night...**

**kavin 's parents bed room...**

rajiv was working in his laptop and sumita sat beside him..

**sumita became fidgetaed .. rajiv notice**** that..**

**rajiv: **kya baat ha sumita kya tum mujhsa kuch kaha na chahati ho ?

**sumita: **kaha na to bohut kuch chahati hu..par tumhare pass time ho to ...ak baat baatao tum office ma kuch kam karta ho bhi ya nahi ...mujhe to sak horaha ha...

rajive shut the laptop and turn towards his wife who is now like a ball of fire...

**rajiv:** (holding his ears ) ok ..sorry ...baba ..sorry...

sumita can't hold his anger at next moment... and melted at her sweet husband...

**sumita: **acha yasab choro...kya humha kuch yad ha jo tum vul raha ho..

**rajiv:** yad hoka bhi vul gaya...yad hota huya bhi kon vul ta ha ...(made his face in thinking mode...)

ok forget it..yad agaya...happy birth day baby..(say in his charming voice)..

sumita rising her eyebrow...

**rajiv: **noded his head in no...tab to ya zarur goha...(sumita smile) hamara anniversary... right...

sumita get ready her heands to give him a punch... ,and rajiv get ready to accept it..and prayer to god to save him..

**sumita :**iska matlab tumha mare birth day , hamara anniversary ki date yad nahi...

**rajiv:**

**sumita : **came down sumita came down ... ok... mujhe aap sa kuch or bare ma baat karni thi...

**rajiv : **kue paroshi na new diamond jewellery kharidi ha kya...

**sumita: **nahi baba mujhe hamare kohinor ka bara ma baat karna ha...

**rajiv:**ko..hi..norrrr heart attack dilbaoga kya..

**sumita : **nahi ..nahi .. aap galat soch raha ha ma hamare kohinor..yani kavin ka bare ma baat karraha hu..

**rajiv: **acha bo nalayak...

**sumita: **aap mera bate ko nalayak nahi bol sakta..(rising her voice)

**rajiv:nalayak **nahi tu kya kahu..abhi tak ak bhi larki nahi pataya..

**sumita: **bo aap pa thorina gaya ha..bo to mera beta ha...bo sab choro...main tumsa ya kaha na chaha ta hu..ki kavin or sonaya ki jori kasi lagti ha aap ko?

**rajiv:** bo dono to bachpan sa friends ha..

and sumita told him what ever she saw...

**sumita : **ab baatao .. mujhe to lagta ha ki dono ak dusra sa pyaar karta ha ...

**rajiv **: yato achi baat ha...

**sumita:** hm... kal subha hum is barema bat karenga kavin sa.. main or jyada dare nahi karna chahati...

**rajiv: **ok..baba..jasi aap ki marji... ab so sakta ha...mujhe bohut nind arahe ha...

**sumita : **good night...

**rajiv:** good night...

**kasa laga aap logo ko...plz baata na...****and ha stiker jo mane use kiya ha inspire by KFSR...hope you did not mind dear...****thanks to all reades...for reading and give me your review on my story...****IOVE U ALL ...BYE...TC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, hear is the next update...**

**sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistake...**

**let's start it...**

**next morning, in the kavin's house..**

_**rajiv sat in the garden with a cap of tea and a news**** papers...**_

**_Sumita came to him._**

**Sumita: aap abhi bhi paper pardh ne mein busy ha... Kab baat karenga aap...**

**Rajiv: (with out looking at her, he say in a low voice..) ha to kya karu... Aap Ki raja beta abi tak to utha hi nahi ha...**

**Sumita: acha baba uthati hu... And she left...**

**_Sumita opened the door. Kavin is sleeping peacefull. Covering his face with a blanket.. Sumita came near to him and remove the blanket.._**

**Kavin: (not opening his eyes) umm kon hain... Jaao yea ha sa... Mujhe sona ha...****Sumita: beta main hu.. Tere dad bula rahe ha tujhe... Jaldi uth ja ab...****Kavin: kya huya maa... Hitler.. Kue bula raha ha.. ( he bit his tough. He call his dad hitler in front of his kavin opened his eyes and get up from the bad..sumita give him a glare) maa mera matlab..**

**Sumita: ja Jake jaldi sa tyrar ho ja bar na office ka liya late go jaye ga...****Kavin: ****yes maa...**

**Before departing from the room, Sumita say her last sentence " jaldi aana ok deta.. Hume tum sa kuch zarruri baate karni ha.."**

**After 30 minutes he got ready for bureau. He came out from his room and directlly moved towards his parents...**

**Kavin:( in his charming voice) good morning maa... Good morning dad...**

**Sumita: good morning beta...**

**Rajiv observe kavin very keenly which made them confuse a bit..**

**Kavin:( in hesitating voice) KY.. Kya.. huya dad... Aap mujhe aise kue dakh raha ho... ( making his back in the seat properly)**

**Rajiv: ( with a naughty smile) today you are looking very handsome and dashing..**.

**Kavin:(after heared his father's comment, he smile shyly) kya dad aap bhi... Sach Mein.. (cut by rajiv)**

**Rajiv: kya aisa kabhi kisi larki ne na kaha ha... Nahi Na... Or koye kahe gabhi nahi...**

**Kavin:(in a little shock) daadd... Maa dekhona kya kehe rahe ha dad...**

**Sumita: uff o kue bacha ko tang kar rahe ho ha.. (rajiv make a face .. and she turned towards kavin) besa kavin tera dad bilkul sahi keha rehna ha... ( at that time kavin start to drink fruit juice, but for his mother comment his juice came out from his mouth like a stream of a mountain..)**

**Kavin: maa aap bhi... Aap ko to pata ha na ki mujhe in sab Mein koye bhi interest nahi ha... Fir bhi...**

**Sumita: hain pata ha... Baba.. Humne tum sa kuch important baate karni hain...**

**Kavin: kya?**

**Sumita :** **dakh deta dhera dhera humari umar bardh rahe ha... Or hum to tera sath hamesa nahi reha sakte na...**

**Kavin: hain maa samajh gaya aap kya kehe na chahata ho...**

**Rajiv: good... To ab yea bhi baata de ki tari kitni girlfriends ha...(teashing him)**

**Kavin: peheli Baat maa dad ko aise Baat karne sa mana karo... Or dusri Baat mera koye girlfriend nahi ha...**

**Rajiv: llla... To kya kiya itna sundar murkhra leka... Hain...**

**Sumita rising her right eyebrow... And rajiv became silent... As he khow very well if he say anything further , sumita will be killed him..**

**Sumita: ( in her soft voice) dekh deta agar tera nazre main koye larki nahi hain to... Main tum sa ka Baat puchu...**

**Kavin: kya maa?**

**Sumita: tujhe sonaya kesi lagti ha beta?**

**Kavin: sonaya to achi ha maa... Par bo mare Bachpan ki dost ha... Please maa aap us sa aise koye bhi baatein nahi karogi.. Pata nahi bo kya sochagi... Nahi maa please..**

**Sumita: dekh beta maine uska akho Mein tera liya pyaar dekha ha... Isiliye puch rahi hu.. Or base bhi tu do no Bachpan se dost ho.. Understanding hain tum dono ka bich Mein... Or ak naye rishta suru hota ha understanding sa... hope you understand kavin...**

**Rajiv: par.. ak naye rishte ki suwat pyaar sa hi suru hota hain sumi...**

**Sumita: mujhe pata hain rajiv.. Lakin agar rishto ka bich mein understanding hi nahi hoga to bo rishta zyada din nahi tik sakta... Or pyaar.. Bo to ak dusre ka sath reheta reheta ho jayega... Kue maine kuch galat kaha kavin... (kavin was in a deep thought) kavin.. Kavin.. (sumita called him at time a bit elevated)**

**Kavin: (came out of his thought) ha maa...**

**Sumita: kaha khoya huye tha ha? Kuch suna bhi yea nahi jo mane kaha? Yea fir main aise hi...**

**Kavin: Aa re maa nahi.. Maine suna ha...**

**Sumita: to baata tera tune decision liya ha..**

**Kavin: maa.. dad.. Aap ko jo thik lage aap log karna ok... Abhi mujhe daar ho raha ha.. Bye maa.. (he hug his maa and dad) bye dad.. (and he left)**

**Sumita: (smile) suniya to kya aaj sona ya ka maa papa se Baat kare?**

**Rajiv: aap ko jo sahi lage aap ki jiyea..**

**Sumita: kya aap khush nahi ha?**

**Rajiv: nahi to maine kab kaha ki.. Main khush nanhi hu?**

**Sumita: to fir aap aise kue sound kar rha ha?**

**Rajiv****:(in his soft voice) sumita ak rishta ka bich sab sa pehela pyaar hona chahiya... Agar pyaar hoga to understanding aapne aap aaye ga...**

**Sumita: Lakin main kahe raha hu na ki sonaya kavin sa pyaar karti ha.. To problem kya ha?**

**Rajiv: sonaya pyaar karti ha kavin sa... Kya kavin pyaar karta ha sonaya sa?**

**Sumita: rajiv tumne suna nahi kya kavin na kya kaha... Usa to koye problem nahi ha..**

**Rajiv: OK..fine agar tum or kavin khush to main bhi khush... (sumita smile)**

**In the bureau..**

**Every one doing their panding file work as they not get any case report.. Acp sir, Daya, abhijeet are not present in the bureau. Because of a meeting in HQ. So they are doing their work with masti- majak except kavin...and it is not unnoticed by purvi. She came are him.**

**Purvi: kya huya kisi bandariya (monkey) ne thapar mari ha kya tujhe.. Jo Tera mu itna ful gaya ha..**

**Kavin:😕.. logic kya ha..**

**Purvi: oo to logic yea ha ki tu to ha hi bandar... to sayad kisi bandariya ka sath flirting kar raha ho ga... To sayad bandariya ko tu passend nahi aaya.. Or usna tujhe thapar mar diya.. Oops bohut..dard ho raha ha kya.. (and she began to smile)**

**Kavin: purviii... (Dushyant came there)**

**Dushyant: kya huya purvi tum hass kue raha hu..**

**Purvi: kavin ko ak bandariya ne thapar mara.. (she say this in an one breath)**

**Dushyant : kya... 😂😂.. (he began to smile) besa konsi bandariya thi bo.. I mean bo jo white white hota ha bo wala... Yea fir bo black black hota ha bo wala...😂😂.. **

**Kavin:😣😣... dushyant... tu bhi Yaar... Is Pagal larki ka sath mera majhak ura raha ha...**

**Dushyant:(became serious and say) kavin main tera majhak nahi ura raha hu.. Samjha.. Main to tare bayjati (insult) kar raha hu... 😂😂.. ( he and purvi began to laught once again) kaha tu (he pointing towards the ground) or kaha bo bandariya(he pointing towards the upper)...😂😂.. **

**Kavin.😤😤.. and he left the place..**

**Dushyant : kya huya ha purvi...**

**Purvi :nahi pata.. Upset lag raha tha.. To maine socha ki.. Thoda sa tang(leg) khichaye kar dati hu...**

**Dushyant: yea sab choro Yaar... Bo aapne aap thik ho jaye ga... Tum janti ho na kavin ko.. (both smile and began to work)**

**_KAVIN went to the cafe to get a cup of coffee.._**

**Kavin:(pov) kya karu... Kya karu... Kuch to gar bardh ha.. Ak minute yea to acp sir ka takiya kalam ha... Or kisi ka takiya kalam chura na achi Baat nahi ha... Par mujhe ajjib lag raha ha... Pata nahi kue...mera dill nahi maan raha ha... Oo gosh...**

**_After one hour they got some information about a drug paddler... _****Frede, pankaj, purvi and kavin went to caught them and Kavin lead the team.**

**In front of a cottage... They take their position. Kavin and purvi stay at the front of the house. pankaj and frede goes to the backyard.. Finishing their deal , they came out from the cottage. They started firing on Purvi and kavin.. A goon try to escape from backyard..but frede and pankaj were already there.. Frede pointing his gun toward the goon.**

**Frede: oo bhai kaha chal diya.. Hain..zyada chalaki nahi samjhe... Chalo chalo haat upar karo.. (he rising his hand but try to came near frede..and he got success and snatch his gun. Now Frede and pankaj on his gunpoint.**

**Goon: haat upar karo.. Koye chalaki nahi.. Yea.. tu gun nikal ne ka galti bhi maat karna.. Bar na goli chal jayega..**

**Pankaj : tujhe goli chala ne ka bohut sokh ha na... To chala goli.. (goon became nervous a bit)**

**Frede: ya pankaj kya bol raha ha tu..**

**Pankaj : Aa re sir.. Yea kuch nahi kar paye ga..**

**Frede: kya kar raha ha pankaj... Pagal ho gaya ha kya...**

**Pankaj: tujhe goli chalani tha na.. Chala ab.. Kya huya.. Pants gila ho gaya kya...**

**Frede: pankaj... Ruk ja..(rising his voice)**

**The goon press the trigger and fir the bullet.. But pankaj band down and the bullet pass over his head.. Frede grab the goon..**

**Frede: Tu thik hain na pankaj.. Kis na kaha tha tujhe itni bahaduri dikha ne ka liya...**

**Pankaj :( in shock 😵😨.. ) sir aap ko baata na chahi yea tha na ki safety look off hain... Agar mujhe kuch ho jata to...**

**Frede: hain to main us gundde ko pakar na ka liya gun likala tha... To kya main safety look ko off kar ka rakhta.. Bebakuf..**

**Pankaj: or aap ka chaker main duniya sa uth...tab kya hota mera maa ki haat ka banaya huya laddu kon khatam karta.. Ha..**

**Kavin: koye Baat nahi pankaj... hum the na... Hum aunty ji ka banaya huya laddu khatam kar date.. (kavin and purvi came with the leader of the gang)**

**Pankaj : sir aap...**

**Kavin: acha ab chalo.. Sayad sir bhi agaya hunga..**

**And all left for the place ..**

**In the bureau..**

**Acp sir, Daya and Abhijeet already returned from their meeting..**

**Our four CID offecer entered with goons.**

**Kavin: sir.. Yea raha us gang ka leader..**

**Acp sir: good job.. Ab case file bannao is maha purush ka nam..**

**In the cafeteria..**

**All the girls are sat on a table and all the Boyes are sat in the another table..**

**Every one enjoy their launch time. Frede told them about the pankaj's activity in the cottage... Every one laugh on that.. Except our kavin..**

**Purvi noticed already. She looking at him. She feel very bad as he is sad.. She wants to his problem.**

**There are only Tarika and shareya, other girls left the cafe..**

**Tarika put her hand on her soulder...**

**Tarika: kya huya purvi? Tu kuch pareshan si lag rahi hain?**

**Purvi :nahi nabi.. Aise koye Baat nahi hain... (with a fack smile)**

**Shareya: kuch to ha purvi.. Bol na kya huya ha?**

**Tarika:(in a soft voice) purvi tujhe sa ak puchti hu sach sach baata na ok...**

**Purvi nodded in yes...**

**Tarika: kya tu kavin sa pyaar karti ha?**

**Hearing her words, she is in hell shock..**

**Shareya: Tu yea kya bol rahe ha Tarika..**

**Tarika: ak minute shareya...jabad do purvi..**

**Abhijeet and Daya came to them..**

**Abhijeet: yea konsi sawal jabab chal raha ha Tarika ji...**

**Tarika:(at first Tarika Startled with his sudden appearance. she smile) kuch nahi abhijeet...hum to bas aise hi...baatain kar raha tha..**

**Abhijeet: oo acha...thik hain ab chale..**

**Tarika: kaha?**

**Abhijeet: kue lab nahi jana hain kya... Barna bo Dr. Sahab mujhe pa tut parang ga..**

**Tarika: hain... Par..**

**Shareya : Daya sir... (say in her sweet and soft voice)**

**(oh! Thank God finally his girl say some thing to him... Daya became happy to listening her voice.. 😆...) **

**Daya: ha shareya bolo..**

**Shareya : sir bo main puch rahi thi ki kya aaj bureau Mein koye important kam hain...**

**Daya:.😒.. (pov) yea puch na tha... Seriously...**

**Abhi tak to nahi ha.. Badh main kya hoga ab bo to mujhe nahi pata... Par kue?kuch kam ha kya...**

**Purvi: nahi nahi koye kam nahi ha.. (say rapidly)**

**Tarika: hain... Kam hain.. Humme.. Tujhe kis na kaha ki koye kam nahi hain...**

**Abhijeet: par kam kya hain yea to baatao...**

**Tarika: ab bo to pata nahi...**

**Abhijeet:.😮.. **

**Shareya :(whisper) tarikkkkaa...**

**Tarika:(cut her tongue).😅😅... mera matlab tha ki larki o wala kam hain tum Jan ka kya karoge... Ha..Hume bas permission chahiya..**

**Abhijeet: acha baba jao.. Tumlog.. Ab khush...**

**Tarika:( smile) bohut...**

**Abhijeet: (he smile mischievously) hum to aap ka kushi ka liya kuch bhi kar sakta hu.. Yea to kuch bhi nahi ha..**

**Tarika: (smile shyly) acha ji...**

**Abhijeet: hain ji...**

**Daya: (fack cough) ahm ahm...**

**Abhijeet looked at him with a irritated look...😬.. **

**Daya: acp sir phone kar raha hain...**

**Abhijeet: Tu abhi tak yaha kue khara ha daya.. hain... Bureau nahi jana ha kya... Hum late ho raha hain... Tu bhi na Daya.😌😌.. chal ab jaldi..**

**Daya: maine kya kiya? Jo bhi kar raha tha tu he to kar rahe tha...**

**Abhijeet: ahm... Bye Tarika ji... Aap log enjoy kijiya... Hum chalta ha... Chal Daya..**

**And they left the cafeteria...**

**Purvi : (pov) ab kya karu..lagta ha ab yea do no ere choti ki jor laga dang ga...****kya karu kya karu... Pata nahi kya karu...**

**Tarika: chal ab kaha jaye..**

**Shareya : ak kam karta ha pass main or ak Cafe ha waha chalta hain..**

**Tarika : good idea.. Purvi ab mu maat bana... Chal ab...**

**_And they moved towards the another coffee..._**

**In the cafe..**

**_Thay sat on a table and ordered ice cream... They sat on the table for 5minutes silently.. Looking to each other..._**

**_Tarika_: thik ha main hi is mon breath ko thorti hu... Purvi kuch bola gabhi yea nahi..**

**Shareya: hain purvi... Baatao na ki tum sach Mein kavin sir sa pyaar karti ha yea nahi...**

**Purvi looking straightly towards there eyes ...**

**On the other hand...**

**Rajiv and Sumita reached to the sonaya's house.**

**Roma(sonaya's mother) :(smile) Aa re ayea ayea rajiv ji.. Sumita ji... Kitni dino badh ayea ha aap do no hamare ghar...kesa ha aap log?**

**Sumit: (sumita) humlog bohut ache hain aap batayea kesa ha aap sab?**

**Roma: hum bhi ache ha...**

**Rajiv: bhabhi ji... Bo Nitin** **(sonaya's father) kahi dikhy nahi daraha hain...**

**Roma: hain bo aapne room Mein Hain... Kuch kam kar reha tha... Main bula ka lata hu... Aap sab bathiya na... Sumbhu...dakho hamare dost aya hain... Jao Jake.. Pani lake aao... Or ha kuch khane ka bhi intazam karo...**

**Sumita: iski koye zarurat nahi ha roma ji...**

**Roma: zarurat hain Sumit ji... Aap bathiya main un ko bulaka lati hu...**

**After few minutes nitin and roma came out from their room..**

**Nitin to raniv: (smile) kya Baat ha... Aaj humare is garib khane Mein... Hain kya Baat ha... (and nitin and rajiv hug each other )**

**Rajiv: kya bol raha hain tu... Tujh jhesa garib agar 2, 5 or ho na to hum Sab sa rich country keha layenga..**

**Nitin: (smile) kya Yaar... Bhabhi ji kesa ha aap?**

**Sumita: ache ha... Bhai sahab... Am sonaya kaha hain roma ji?**

**Roma: hain bo aapne friends ka sath gumne gaye hain...**

**Sumita: o acha..**

**Sumbhu came with some coffee a d snacks... After some little chit-chat... They came to their point..**

**Rajiv:(in serious tone) nitin or bhabhi ji hum aap do no sa kuch mangne aye hain...**

**Nitin and roma became confused...**

**Nitin: main kuckuch samjha nahi...**

**Sumita: bo actually hum yeaha... Aapne bate ka liya aap ki beti ki haat mangna aye hain... Agar aap logo ko koye etraz na ho to...**

**Firstly they became surprised... But they are very happy as they wants this...**

**Roma: (smile) Aa re is Mein etraz ki kya Baat hain... Agar bache ak dusre ko passand karenga... To..**

**Sumita: maine kavin sa pucha tha.. Kavin na to ha kar diya hain...**

**Nitin: (smile) yo fir kya... Ab hum dost sa rishta dar ban jayen ga... Kue rajiv...**

**Rajiv: (rajiv smile but this smile not came from the deep from his heart)**

**Nitin: Sumbhu... Mithaye(sweets) laao.. Aaj kitni bari khusi ka din hain...**

**Sumita : Lakin bhai sahb agar hum ak bar sonaya sa Baat kar late to...**

**Nitin: ( in a soft voice) bhabhi ji main aapni bati ko janti hu... Bo kya chahti ha or kya nahi... Aaj tak maine jo kuch bhi kiya Sirf or Sirf aapne bati ka liya kiya... Or main yea bhi janti hu.. Sonaya kavin ko pasand karti hain...**

**Sumita: to hum yea rishta pakka samjhe..**

**Roma : ha ha bilkul pakka...**

**_Every one smile..they are feeding the sweets to each other_ and hugs each other..**

* * *

**_So, how was the chapter... Plz tell me through your reviews. If you think that I need some improvement in my story, plz tell me in reviews or pm..._**

**_Angel, ginni, sweety, indusweety84437 Blissful adya, KFSR, subhi, AnnieM, asd, nav, mystical doll, roobi, Jasmin, mannat, aditi- thank so much for your supports... Love U all..._**

**_Keep read and review..._**

**_Love you all.. Bye... Tc..._**

* * *

**_Milta hain "kisi na kisi ko to banaya ha har kisi ka liya..."_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, how are you all? Hope you are all fine.. Hear is the next update...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

**In the cafe..**

Purvi : hai main karti hu pyaar kavin sa.. Aaj sa nahi Bachpan sa.. Hum Bachpan sa dost hai... Tum hai to pata hai na ki mari maa ki ak accident Mein mout ho gayi thi... To sab log ko lagta tha ki maa ki accident mari bajha sa huya hai...ak din mari masi...

**Flash back...**

Purvi's masi : jija ji kesa hai aap?

Acp sir : main to thik hu.. Tum batao.. Kesa ho?

Purvi's masi : main bhi thik hu.. Par mujhe aap sa kuch Baat kar ni aap ki beti ka bare main..

Acp sir : kya.. Kya kiya hai purvi na?

Purvi and kavin entered...

Purvi's masi : aye ya aye ya... Aap hi ki intazar ho rahi thi... Dekhi yea jija ji aap ki beti tini bari ho gayi hai fir bhi dressing sence bilkul bhi nahi pata.. (hear purvi was 18 years old.. She ware a short and a black simple shirt)... Na ja ne kesa kesa kapda pehen ka gumti raha ti hai sara sara din... Kabhi dekha hai mari beti ko aisa kapda pehen ka bahar jate huya... (acp hear all this silently) Lakin is Mein aap ki bhi kya galti hai... In sab ki dhyan to maa rakhti hain na.. Par is ne to aapni maa ko hi kha gaye...Agar Di aaj zinda hoti to aisa kuch nahi hota... (purvi 's eyes became teary... Kavin noticed that) khar mujhe purvi sa koye matlab nahi hai... Bo jeeia yea maare mujhe kya..mujhe Matlab hai to Sirf aapni beti sa...jija ji main aap konkeha raha hu aap ki yea beti aap ki haat sa nikal gaye hai...

Acp sir: tum..kehe na kya chahate ho?

Purvi's masi : main aaj gaye thi tuition ...yea pata kar ne ki mira(her daughter)padhi thik sa kar rahi hai yea nahi par mujhe jo pata chala ..us ka badh to mera (she threw a angry glare to purvi...)..

Acp sir: kya pata chala hai saf saf bolo..

Purvi's masi: yea hi ki mira or purvi kuch dino sa tuition jahi nahi rahi tha...sunday ko yea dono gayab raha ta hai tuition sa...mujhe achi tar hai sa pata hai..ki zarrur is purvi na hi bigada hai meri beti ko...

Acp turned to purvi ...

Acp sir : kya hai yea sab...(raising his voice) ..bolo..

Purvi: papa bo...

Purvi's masi : ab yea kya bolegi ... Mera farz tha bata na...so bata diya...agar aaj mare di zinda hoti to yea din nahi dakh na padta ...or tu (looking to purvi) mari beti sa dur raha na..samjhi ...bar na acha nahi hoga...pata nahi bahar ja ke kya kya karti hogi yea ladki...ab main chalti hu... Control mein rakha kiji yea aapni beti ko...(she left the house)

Everybody were silent ...finaly acp sir broke the silence ...

Acp sir : mujhe tum sa yea ummid nahi tha...(rising his voice at his highest point)maine tum hai har tari ke ka chut isliya nahi diya tha...ki tum mara nam mitti mein mila sako...

Tears were continuously floowing from her eyes..

Purvi (in sobbing):papa mari puri baat to suniya...

Acp sir : kuch nahi sunna hai mujhe...(he got a call and left the house)

Aftet that purvi was very upset as he loved her father so much..she never thought to hearted him..but today he hearted for her ...

Now she was setting in the terrace ...but her tears were not stooed to floowing ...suddenly she feel a hand on her shoulder... she removed her tears..and behave like normal...and yes it was our kavin...

Kavin : ab itni bhi strong ban ne ki zarurat nahi hai...fost hu tera ... Kuch massu dakh lunga to earth ultti disha mein nahi gumne lage ga...

Purvi didn't utter a word...Kavin sat beside her...

Kavin : assu agar beha raha hai to habe jane da ..dill hal ka ho jaye ga...

Kavin: bohut pyaar karti thi na maa sa..

Purvi nodded ...

Kavin : (softly) zindagi mein age kya hoga kisi ko nahi nata...bo hi hota ha jo hamare kismat mein likha huya hota hai...hum use badal to nahi sakte na...har kisi ka zindagi mein dukh yea bura hatsa (incident) hota hai...lakin agar un sare dukh ko ginte firo gi to zidagi nikal jayega...duniya mein bohut log bohut kuch kehe ta hai...tum unka muh band (close) nahi kar sakti...lakin unlogo ka keha ne sa tum bo nahi ban jao gi...jo kuch bhi huya uski jimmadar (responsible) tum nahi ho...jo hona tha ho gaya hai...tum use badal to nahi sakti na...to...fir...

Purvi brust out in tears...kavin huged her..and console her...

Kavin: ab chup ho ja...itna bhi kya rona...

Purvi: par papa...

Kavin: hai...kue nahi bataya sachaye..

Purvi : kesa bolti..kitna gussa the mujhe sa...

Kavin: thik hai ab ja...or fresh hoja...chal..

Purvi(smile): hmm..

At evening...

Purvi and kavin returned from tuition...acp sir was doing some thing in hus case file...

Purvi went to her room directly...

Kavin (hesitantly): uncle ...mujhe...na aap se kuch ...kuch kehe na hai...

Acp sir: agar kisi ki side sa bakalat karna hai..to main tum hare papa se kaha ke tum hai...law college ..mein dal ne ka intejam kar ta hu..

Kavin:😐😐..aa re nahi nahi...uncle ..mujhe kahi nahi jana...

Acp sir: abhi ghar bhi nahi jana hai kya..

Kavin: nahi matlab ghar jana hai...

Acp sir: jo bhi ...bolna hai jaldi bolo...

Kavin: uncle bi purvi har sunday sach mein tuition nahi jati thi... Actually bo..us din...chol mein jati thi..chol ki bacho ko padha ne ka liya...bo..log aapne bacho ko tuition nahi de pate hai..isiliya...maine bhi jata hu purvi me sath..

Acp sir looked at kavin..

Kavin: par mira humare sath nahi jati thi..humme nahi pata ki bo kaha jati hai...

With out wasting any moment acp sir went to purvi's room...

Purvi was staring her mother painting silently..acp sir came to her..put his hand on her head..purvi turned..

Purvi : papa..

Acp sir huged her..his eyes also wet ...

Acp sir (in hug): sorry beta...mujhe tujhe pa biswas kar na chahi ya tha...mujhe tari bate sunna chahiya tha...

Purvi : I love you papa...

Acp sir: i love you too beta...

Purvi looked at the door where kavin was smiling ...purvi alsi smile...

Purvi told him thank you through her eyes...and kavin told her welcome...😊😊..

Flash back end...

Purvi: jab bhi mai in duniya walo ki bato sa tut jati thi ...hame sa kavin hi mujhe sambhal ta tha...nahi sambhal ta hai... main to use us din sa hi oyaar jarne lagi thi...

Shareya: to tu kis chiz ki intazar kar rahi hai..kab bole gi usa (teasing her)..bol bol..

Purvi: uth ni bhi asan nahi hai shareya ...

Tarika: kue?

Purvi: hum bachpan sa ache dost hai..agar bo mujhe us nazar dakh ta hi na ho to...or in sab ke chaker mein mare achi khasi dosti bhi tut gayagi...

Tarika: tu aisa kue soch rahi hai ...

Purvi: nahi yaar...mujhe kuch aajib sa daar lag raha hai...pata nahi kue ..pata nahi kavin kue paresan hai...aisa kabhi bhi nahi hota hai...

Tarika: oye hoya...dekha shareya kitni fikar hai kavin ki...

Purvi: ab chup ho jao...😳😳...

Shareya : kue bhai...humne to abhi suru kiya..hai..kue tarika...

Tarika: hai...hai...or dakh iski gal (cheek) kesa tamatar ki tar hai lal ho haya hai...😁😁

Shareya:😁😁hai...

**On the other hand...**

Sumita:(happly) yea to bohut hi acha huya...sonaya bhi kavin ko oassand karti hai...😃😃or mujhe kya chahiya...

Rajiv: hmm..

Sumita: kya aao sirf hmm...hm..kar raha hai...aapka beta ki saddi hone wala ha ...or aap..hai ki..chaleya yea sab chodiya ... Cuniya na ...(say this with her full love)

Rajiv: boliya na...😊..

Sumita(smile shyly):😳😳..mai kya kehe raha thi ...ki...kavin ka birthday aa raha hai...to kya is khus khabar ko usi din sab ke samne announce kare...

Rajiv: jesa aap sahi samjhe...

Sumita: thik hai...😀😀..

* * *

So ..kesa tha...plz bata na maat bhul na...agar kuch or bhi add kar na ho to aap log mujhe bol sakte hai...

Thanks for your supports...love you all...and thanks to all silent readers...

A/N: sorry guys...maine is story ko bohut late update diya... Actually reviews dakh ka lag raha tha ki sayad yea story main ache sa nahi likh pa rahi hu...isiliya... Views to kafi hai but reviews nahi...i want to say one thing that your one review make my day..make me happy... anyway main is story ko zarrur complete karungi...

Keep read and review

Love you all ...tc...bye...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guy ... How are you all? Hope all are fine...so here is the next update...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes...

Let's start it...

After the girl's chatting they went to their work respectively...

**In the bureau ...**

Kavin was engrossed in his work . But purvi could read his eyes...his eyes told her that he was disturbed...she was staring kavin and dushant was staring her... Suddenly she notice that's dushant was looking at her... She lowers her head...dushant was smile mischievously ...like that they finished their work...and left for home...

**In kavin's house...**

Kavin entered to his house . He threw his bag to the table and his boby to the couch ...sumita came with a glass of water and sat beside him...she was runing her fingers through his hair...he put his head to his mother's lap ... And both smile...

Sumita: lagta hai bohut thak gaya hai mera beta...

Kavin: hai maa..bohut...(say with a very tired voice)

Sumita : to fir tu ak kam kar pani pe le ...fir fresh ho ja..fir so jana ok...

Kavin: nahi maa..mujhe aap ki godi (lap) mein kuch deer so ne do na...(say like a baby)

Sumita smile "thik hai beta...koye baat nahi..." For some time There was presented an unnatural silent ... So sumita decided to broke it...

Sumita: kya huya beta kuch serious hai kya...

Kavin nodded in no...

Sumita: to fir kam ka bohut pressure hai?

Kavin nodded in no..

Sumita became tansed now...

Sumita : to fir kya huya hai kavin thik sa bataya ga yea nahi...sach sach bol kya huya ha...

There was no answer...

Sumita: kavin chup maat raha ...bol beta kya huya hai...

This time also kavin said nothing...

Sumita: kavin...(and check him...)Oo yea to so gaya...she lie him properly in the couch...and went to her room...

**In purvi's house..at 11:00 pm...**

Purvi and acp sir completed their dinner... purvi was in her room and acp sir was in his study room...after finishing his study he went to his room...but stopped in front of purvi's room..he thought that something was wrong...he opened the doom silently...he saw that purvi was sitting on her was in deep thought . She was doing the nightlamp on off on off . She didn't noticed her father. Acp sir know very well that when she was doing this...when she was in depressed or when she was in tension..so he shut the door ...and left her alone...

Purvi(pov): aaj kavin ne aisa kue kiya...usne aaj ak baar bhi mujhe baat nahi kiya...ak baar bhi tang (leg)nahi khicha...pata nahi kya huya hai..kahi ghar mein to kuch...kesa pata lagau...(with this thoght she slept)

**Next morning...**

Acp sir sitting with his tea and a news paper...purvi came from behind and hug him tightly...

Purvi(with her charming voice): good morning papa...

Acp sir smile " a very good morning beta...need puri huye)...

Purvi smile and said"haa"and sat beside him .she took a cup of tea...

Acp sir: (said with calm voice) sab kuch thik hai na beta?

Purvi: hai papa kue?

Acp sir: nahi aisa hi puch raha tha...main nahi puch sakta kya...?

Purvi: hai hai...aap zarrur puch sakte hai...yea to hak hai...or main ak CID offecr hoke vala kisi ki hak chin sakti hu...(said in her drama way. Both brust out in laughter)

Purvi: besa papa Rajiv uncle or sumita aunty kesa hai...bohut din ho gaya ...koye khabar nahi hai...

Acp sir: hai mera baat huya tha kuch din pehela ...tab to sab kuch thik tha...

Purvi: ok...to main abhi ready hone jaa rahi hu...

Acp sir : ok beta...(purvi left)

Acp sir:(pov) kuch to baat hai jo bo aapni muskurahat se chupa na chati hai...pata laga na hoga..(after all he is acp in cid..)

**In the bureau...**

All were present in the bureau except acp sir and kavin...

Purvi was waiting for kavin...as he never be late...

Shareya came to her...

Shareya: kya baat hai ...lagta hai kisi ki intazaer ho rahi hai...(teasing her)

Purvi: nahi yaar...aisa kuch nahi hai...😳..

Shareya: acha ji to aap kya kar raha the hai...

Purvi: maine to file check kar tahi thi...(looked at her file and her mouth getting open)😮...

Shareya: acha to mujhe yea baat duniya main aisa kon sa insan hai jo file ulta kar ke check karti hai...😂😂..(actually purvi ki file ulta thi)

Purvi: ahin(made a sound) hai to main try kar rahi thi ki ...ki main ulta kar ke file check kar sakti hu yea nahi...😅😅..

Shareya: acha...ji..😁😁...chal jhuti...

Purvi: 😔..

Shareya: koye baat nahi ...aa jaye ja kavin...sayad traffic mein phas gaya hoga...

Purvi:hm..sayad..

Shareya: acha ab yea bol ki kya socha...

Purvi: kis chiz ke bare mein...

Shareya: areh baba...kab bolne wali hai tu kavin ko...

Purvi: pata nahi...pehela mujhe uski problem to pata karne de..yaar...

Shareya:ok but jaldi kar hai...kue ki tujhe pata hai ..ki market mein aaj kal kavin jesa ladka dusra nahi milega...so kabhi bhi booking ho sakta hai samjhi...

Purvi: hmm samjhi mari maa..(at that time kavin entered)

Shareya: chal tera hero aagaya hai...😃...

Purvi: 😊...ab tu please jayegi..bar na maine kesa baat karungi...

Shareya: sorry sorry..😁..bye...(she went to her desk)..

She went to kavin..

Purvi:hi...😊..

Kavin looked at her surprisingly...😮..

Purvi: kya huya aise kue dekh raha hai tu...

Kavin: itni formality.. kab janam liya in hone...date of birth kya hai in formality ka.. Please bol mujhe celebrate kar na hai...

Purvi: is main konsi formality hai...maine to sirf hi kaha...or thoda sa smile kiya..tu bhi na..kavin...(made a face)

Kavin: hai bo hi to...tu to yea bhi nahi karti thi pehela...sidhe ake kehati thi...kya kar raha hai tu..aisa bander jesa sakel leka kue betha hai...etc etc jo maine aapni muh sa nahi bol na chata hu...

Purvi: ki tera muh kela (banana) ka chike jesa hai...ki tera muh dustbin ki cousin wali bhai se mila ta hai...right.. hai hai please maat bol...bar na tera to pata nahi but un logo ka insult zarrur hoga...😂😂...

Kavin:😡... Tabhi main sochu ka purvi kesa badal gaye...chahe cauya (crow) kitna bhi mayur (peacoke) ka phank (wings)kue na laga le bo cauya cauya hi raha ta hai...

Purvi: 😬..tune mujhe cauya kaha...

Kavin: maine kaha...😌..nahi to...tu khud ko hi bo rahi hai😂😂...

Purvi:😤...(but purvi is happy to see kavin's smile...so she also smile..her eyes are getting fixed over him...)

Kavin control his laughed...and said" kya huya..tu aise kue muskura rahi hai bo bhi aapni insult pe"

Purvi: kuch nahi...

kavin: pagal ...(smile)...

All sink in their work...in the evening acp sir ordered purvi and kavin to went to the HQ...

finishing their work in HQ , they moved towords bureau...but they got traffic...so they were waiting to clear it...suddenly a girl said "hi " to kavin from another car which was beside them..the girl was looking hot and very stylish...

Girl:hey...hi...kavin...

Kavin looked at her...and a small smile crept on his face...purvi notice that...

Kavin: hi..kasi ho tum?

Girl: achi hu...besa maine sochi thi ki tum mujhe pehechan nahi paoge...

Kavin: aisa kesa ho sakta hai...maine aapni collage ka top model ko kesa nahi pehachanunga...

Purvi was a little bit jealous...

Girl smile shyly...

Looking her smile , purvi's cheek getting red due to anger..😣😣...

Purvi(pov): yaar...yea kon hai...pagal...or yea traffic ...clear bhi nahi ho rahi hai...

Girl: or bolo kya chal raha hai?

Purvi(pov): ishq chle rahi hai...tujhe kya...😠..

Kavin: mera life main foge to nahi chal raha hai...

Girl: 😂😂...tu bhi na... Kue perfume badal diya hai kya...

Purvi:😤...chural kahi ki...oo god is traffic ko jaldi se clear karo please...

Kavin:(smile) hai...

Girl: besa yea kon hai...

Kavin: yea (looking to words purvi ) yea mara dost hai...

Girl: hi...😀...

Purvi: hi..😀..(pov) mujhe na ak gane ki line bari yad aa rahi hai...dill pe parther rakh ke maine muh pe makeup karliya...😒..oo god is masum si bachi ki baat please maan jao na...

Girl: besa kya kar rahi ho abhi? Or hai please aap na phone number do mujhe..

Kavin: bo...(the signel getting green)

Purvi(shouted): signel green ho gaye hai...kavin abhi please driving pe concentrate karo ok...

Kavin:hm...

Girl:😬...kavin bo..number...

Purvi to girl: bye..😀..

Girl:😒...😀..bye..

Kavin: bye..

Purvi(pov): thank you god...bach gaye..😌...

They reached to the bureau and completed their work and left for home...

**In the purvi's house , at 11:00 pm...**

Purvi was in her corridor and staring the stars...

Purvi: shareya sahi keha rahi thi...sayad mujhe or der nahi karni chahiya...maa kya aap jante hai main kavin se pyaar karti hu...maine uske bina nahi je sakti...kya mujhe use yea baat bol deni chahiya...aap ko kya lagti ha...kya bo mujhe haa bole ga...mujhe daar lag rahi hai...pata nahi kavin kesa react karega...kahi use bura na lag jaye...agar usne mujhe us nazar se dekha hi na ho to...agar bo gussa ho gaya to...or gussa mein dost thod diya..tab miane kya karungi...maine aapni sab se kimti ciz kho bathungi...pata nahi maa mujhe kya kar na chahiya...maine decision nahi le pa rahi hu...i missing you maa...agar aap meri sath hoti to sayad...( Some fresh drop of tears are coming from her eyes)...

Acp sir heard all her words from behind..his eyes also getting wet... He came to purvi and puts his hand on her shoulder...purvi turned...

Purvi: papa aap yeaha...

Acp sir: yad aa raha hai...

Purvi nodded and brust out in tears...acp sir hug to support her...

Acp sir: ab bohut ro liya hai...chal ab so ja...

Purvi nodded...acp sir made her sleep...

Like that she passed her night...

On the other hand kavin was unable to sleep...

Kavin: yaar mujhe need kue nahi aa raha hai...aisa kue lag raha hai ki koye dukhi hai...koye ro raha hai...mujhe aisa kue ehesas ho raha hai...pehela bhi hota tha but abhi to kuch zyada hi...(he tried to sleep...and after some time he got success)

**Next morning...**

Acp sir entered into the purvi's room...

Acp sir: purvi...purvi beta...

Purvi was rubing her eyes...

Purvi: hai papa...

Acp sir: subha ho haya hai...uth ja...or bhar aao...mujhe tumse kuch baat karna hai...and left the room...

Purvi: papa itni serious kue hai...kya baat kar ni hai unko...

* * *

**So kesa tha aaj ka chapter...bata na maat bhool na ok...**

**To akhir acp sir kya kehanga purvi ko? Kya kavin ko samajh mein ayaga uski feelings ki matlab...or kya purvi kavin ko bol payagi aapni dill ki baat...**

**So kya lagti hai aap logo ko review kar ke zarrur batana...**

**a/n- next chater mein ak surprise hai...(wink)**

**Thanks to all of you for your support...**

**Keep read and review..**

**Love you all...tc...**

**Bye...**

* * *

**And plz also review on KNKTBAHKL...PLZ guys...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys here is the next chapter...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes...

Let's start it...

Acp sir was standing near window facing the outside..purvi came to him..

Purvi: papa aap ko mujhe sa kya kuch baat karni thi...

Acp sir : pyaar karti ho na tum us sa...

Purvi in shock..

Purvi(hesitantly): kya papa...kis...sa...or ...pyaar...aap uea kya bol raha hai...

Acp sir turned towards her...and said " maine kal raat tumhari puri baat sun liya tha...abhi kuch keha na hai tumhe"

Purvi lower her head...

Purvi: papa bo...

Acp sir (smile ): agar karti ho to daar kue rahi ho bol ne ke liya...

Purvi takes some steps towards the window...

Purvi: hai karti hu pyaar papa...par...

Acp sir: par kya beta...

Purvi: agar...bo mujhe pyaar na karta ho to main kya karu...mujhe dar lag rahi hai...use kuch bhi keha ne sa...kahi maine aapni sabse acha friend na kho du...

Acp sir put his hand on her shoulder...

Acp sir: don't worry beta ...sab kuch sahi hoga...ak bar himmat kar ke baata do...bar na puri zindagi afsos hogi...lakin ak baat yad rakh na...ki tum usse pyaar karti hu..par yea zarruri nahi hai ki bo bhi tum se pyaar kare...hamesa pyaar mein pyaar nahi milta hai beta...kabhi kabhi pyaar maine dill tut ta hai... Or unhi tuti dill ko zor ke usa ka liya duya nikal na chahiya...tab hi bo sacha pyaar kehalaye ga...(put his hand on her head) samajh maine aya beta...

Purvi : hain papa...maine kavin ko emotionally force nahi karungi...

Acp sir: good ... Very good...ab jao jaldi sa jake tayar ho jao... bureau nahi jana hai kya...

Purvi nodded and went to her room...

**In the bureau's cafeteria...**

Purvi was waiting for shareya and tarika...after a while they came...

Tarika: kya huya itni jaldi mein kue kue bulaye tune...

Purvi: hai bo kuch kam hai...

Shareya: kya huya purvi... Anything serious ..

Purvi: hai bhi or nahi bhi...

Tarika: please yaar koye ak option lock kar yaar...

Purvi: 😕...kya hum yaha KBC..khal raha hai...

Shareya: tu yea sab chod or bata ki baat kya hai...

Purvi: hai bo...baat yea hai ki...(and she told them everything which was acp sir told her)

Tarika: 😀...wow yaar...acp sir maan gaye...yea to bohut hi achi baat hai...

Shareya: 😀...hai...par tu kuch paresan si lag rahi hai...

Purvi: hai bo mujhe yea samajh mein nahi aa rahi hai ki kesa kahu yea baat ..

Shareya: kue saram aa rahi hai..😊..

Purvi:😳..nahi...matlab..

Tarika: purvi chod de yaar..😂..to kaha jane ka plan hai koye resturent yea fir ghar mein kya...bol yaar..

Purvi: pata nahi kuch thik nahi kiya hai..

Shareya: to kab karegi...saddi hogane ka badh...

Purvi: kuch soch to rahi hu...abhi chal...barna late ho gayenga...

Both: hm...

On the other hand Dushant and kavin were entered into the bureau...

Dushant: yaar kavin ak baat bol...tu to hot hai...dashing hai... handsome bhi hai ...or sweet bhi hai...tera pass sab kuch hai par girlfriend kue nahi hai...

Kavin: tune yea sawal isse pehela bhi 9 bar kar chuka hai...or yea 10 be bar hai...

Dushant: hai to ak bana lena...

Kavin: kya bana lena yaar...kya yea koye noodle hai jo main do minutes mein bana lu...

Dushant: hai...tera liya konsi muskil kam hai...aas pass dhund kar to dekh .. koye ak to mil hi jayegi jo tujhe dill sa chahati hai...

Kavin: ho gaya tera lecture...or besa bhi abhi koye fayda nahi hai...😔..

Dushant: 😕...matlab...

Kavin: maa papa ne mare saddi sonaya se kar baneki soch raha hai...i mean sayad baat bhi ho chuka hai...

Dushant: 😦...kya...par kue...

Kavin: kue ka kya matlab yaar...maa ko sonaya passand hai...

Dushant:(pov) par mujhe lagta hai ki purvi bhi kavin ko passand karti hai...maine to purvi ki baat kar raha tha...ab kya hoga..

Kavin: kya huya..?

Dushant: tune mujhe bataya kue nahi...pehela?

Kavin: bo bhool gaya tha...

Dushant: aapni saddi ki baat bhool gaya...kamal hai yaar...besa kya tu sonaya ko...(but acp sir entered and both were stopped )

Acp sir : kya baat hai kavin kuch paresan dekh raha ho..

Kavin:(smile) kuch nahi sir...

Acp sir: ok...(went to his cabin)

**In the evening...**

Purvi came to kavin..

Purvi : kavin kya tu aaj sam ko free hai...

Kavin: hai..par kue?

Purvi: kuch nahi...mujhe tujhe sa kuch kam tha...

Kavin: hai..bol..

Purvi: abhi ...yea ha nahi...kya tu mera sath chalega...

Kavin: thik hai...par kaha.?

Purvi: bo maine tujhe kue batau..

Kavin: kidnapp kar ne ki erada hai kya...

Purvi:(smile)aisa hi samajh le...(went to the acp sir's cabin)

Kavin was confused...

Kavin: 😕...isa kya ho gaya...kya kam ho sakta hai...soch kavin soch...

After few minutes purvi came out..

Purvi: chal... Permission mil gaye...

Kavin: kis chiz ki..

Purvi: kue..tujhe mera sath nahi jana hai kya...

Kavin: hai..jana...hai...but...

Next moment he was dragged by purvi...

Now they were in car..and purvi was driving the car...after some time they reached a calm and quite place.. Purvi stopped the car... Both were came down from car..

Kavin: wow Yaar... Kya jaga hai...

The place was totally filled with peace... No body was there... It was a end of the road... There were many trees both of the road side.. And the sweet moon take it's place and spread it's light... The moon was singing and all the stars were dancing...gental wind was blowing which hits the leaves and made a rehydem...many firefly were flying according that rehydem...it was a perfect place to feel the nature's beauty...

Purvi smile "mujhe pata hai...tujhe aise jaha passand hai na"...

Kavin: hm...and he sat on the engine...purvi also followed him...

Purvi: kitni khubsurat hai na...

Kavin: hai...bo to hai...

Purvi: tujhe yad hai jab maine frustrated ho jati thi tab maine aise jaga ke liya nikal jati thi...

Kavin: hai...yad kesa nahi tujhe dhud na jo padh ta tha...

Purvi: or dhund bhi leta tha...hain na...par tujhe kesa pata hoti thi...ki maine kaha hu...

Kavin: pata nahi bas dill kehe ta tha ki waha dekh kavin...or maine waha jata tha or tu mil jati thi... Simple...

Purvi smile ..." Dill sach maine bohut kuch kehe jata hai..."

Kavin was confused with her behaviour..."tu thik hai na...kesi beha ki beha ki baate kar rahi hai..."

Purvi didn't answer him...she continued her words looking towards the sky..." Logo ki baate sun sun ke meri dill bhi kehe na lagi thi ki sayad maa ki accident meri bajha se hi huyi hai...maine sach mein apsagun hu...maine nahi chahati thi ki yea sab ho...agar mujhe pata hota to maine kabhi bhi aisa nahi hone dati...kash maine us din thoda sa ice cream kam khati...yea fir maine use din shopping thoda sa zyada kar leti to sayad maine us pall ko tal sakti thi...zab sab ne baate bana na suru kiya to papa ne daat ke samna kiya...par zab aapno ne hi tana marne suru kiya to papa kamzor padh gaye...unhai bohut hi thesh pahucha tha...bo kabhi bhi dikha te nahi the...par mujhe pata thi ki bo andar se tut gaye the...or unha tut ta huye dakh ke maine bhi tut gaye thi...maine to yea sochti thi ki maine kis ke liya zee rahi hu...koye nahi hai...agar maine chali jaungi to kamse kam papa ko aapno se baate nahi sun ni padhegi...par nahi tum the us waqt mara sath dene ke liya...maine jit ni baar giri hu...tumne uth ni bar mujhe support kiya hai khari hone mein... I think you were the one who cares for me after my papa those time...and i feel very protective... Pata nahi kesa tu mujhe deera deera passand aane laga...maine us waqt darti thi...kahi tu bhi na chala jaye mujhe chor ke...par aaj maine tujhe keheti hu **I love you kavin..**...(purvi looked at kavin...he was shock...and confused...he had no words...)..maine serious hu kavin... Please say some thing...

Kavin: (kavin got dowm from the car and purvi also followed him) kya kahu maine purvi...kuch kehe na baki rakha hai kya...maine tujhe aap na ak bohut acha dost samajh ta tha...yaar...isa zyada kuch nahi...or tujhe pata bhi hai ki tune abhi kya kaha...tujhe pata bhi hai ki pyaar kya hota hai...bas keha diya...acha bata ki tu mujhe sa kitna pyaar karti hai...(said all his word very hardly...purvi's eyes became teary)

Purvi: khud ki zaan se bhi zyada...

Kavin: or kya kar sakti hai mera liya...

Purvi : jo tu kehe...

Kavin: mujhe pata tha ki tu aisa hi answer degi...purvi yea baate na films maine hi acha lagta hai...real life maine nahi...or tujhe to pata tha na ki mujhe yea sab passand nahi hai...

Purvi: kavin maine to bohi kaha jo maine feel karti hu...

Kavin: but maine kuch feel nahi karta ...samjhi tu...(saud rising his voice)

A drop of tear was came out but she controlled herself..."kavin.." she touched his hand ...but he pulled his hand...

Kavin: please purvi...mujhe sa koye bhi ummid maat rakh na ... or hai maine to ak baat bolna bhool hi gaya ka maa ko sonaya passand hai ...or maa chahati hai ki maine sonaya sa saadi karu...so...please koye drama maat kar na...ok..

At first she got a hit...she was shock...she couldn't uttar a word...she feel that she lost every thing...ok...that's all right but kavin's last sentence hits her more...

Purvi: maine drama ...kue karugi...tu to mujhe janta hai na...kya maine un ladki o maine sa hu jo drama karti hai...

Kavin: maine tujhe janta tha...maine maan ta tha ki tu alag hai...but I was wrong ...(he started to walking angrily...he left purvi in this condition...purvi was sat on the road supporting to the car...and tears were continuously flowing...

At 11:00 pm , the door bell of kavin's house was rang...

Ramu kaka opened the door...and it was dushant ...

Dushant: kaka kavin hai kya ghar pe...

Sumita: (came out from her room)kon hai kaka...areh dushanr deta ...aao..aao...

Dushant smile and entered " aunty kavin ghar pe hai..."

Sumita : hai bo terrace pe hai..jao... Dushant nodded and went to kavin...

Kavin was staring the moon and sink in a deep thought...

Dushant put his hand on his shoulder...kavin turned his head...and againg starting to stare the moon...

Dushant : oye...kya hiya...pata hai maine tujhe kitni bar call kiya...kamse kam 20 bar...to tu ha ki... kya khare khare chand ko dekh raha hai...bacho ka tarha...

Kavin said nothing...

Dushant: kuch huya hai kya yaar...

Kavin nodded in no...

Dushant: ab bas bhi kar...bata de jaldi jaldi...maine tera best friend hu yaar...mujhe nahi kahe ga to kisa kahe ga...

Kavin:aaj maine ak dost kho deya...

Dushant: kya...saf saf bol...kya huya hai...

Kavin told him every thing...after hearing that , he feel that the say fall over his head...

Kavin: sayad maine kuch zuada hi rude ho gaya tha...

Dushant: kuch zyada...yaar..tu purvi ko us sunsan road pe akeli chod ke aagaya...tu pagal hai kya...

Kavin: dushant bo bachi nahi hai...cid offecer hai...aa jayegi...

Dushant: ak minute tu itna gussa meine kue hai...usne to sirf aapni dill ki baat kahi na...tujhe force to nahi kiya...fir bhi inta gussa...thik nahi hai bhai...

Kavin became silent...

Dushant said calmly " tu kuch paresan sa hai...kya baat hai..."

Kavin: dushant maine tujhe kya bolu yaar...

Dushant: matlab...

Kavin: maine na kisi ke liya feel kar raha ho par bo kon hai pata nahi ...mera dill kuch kehe na chahata hai..par bo hai kon..kaha hai mujhe kesa pata chalega...mujhe aisa lagta hai ki mujhe sonaya se saddi nahi karna chahiya...

Dushant: to maat kar na...

Kavin: tujhe pata hai na maine koye bhi kam maa ki marzi ke khilaf nahi karta...maa ki kushi hi mera liya sab kuch hai...

Dushant: to bo kon hai jis sa tu pyaar karne laga hai...

Kavin: bo hi to pata kar na hai...

Dushant:( pov) mujhe purvi ke liya bura lag raha hai...pata mahi bo kis halat maine hogi...

Kavin: dushant chal bye maine so ne jaa raha hu...

Dushant: tujhe waha purvi ko akeli nahi choda na chahela tha...ak bar call karke puch to la ki bo ghar pohochi bhi hai yea nahi...

Kavin:(pov) dushant thik keha raha hai...mujhe ussa sath lekar hi aana chahiya tha...phone ar ke dakh leta hu...nahi ...nahi...fir sa use galat feami ho gaye gi...zarurat nahi hai...

Dushant : kya soch raha hai tu...

Kavin: kuch nahi...maine kaha na...bo bachi mahi hai...

Dushant: aapni ego ko side maine rakh ok...tujhe nahi kar na hai to maine karta hu...chal bye...

Sumita heard all their conversation ...(pov)" yea purvi kahi meri beta ko chin na le...mujhe jaldi hi kuch karni paregi..." And left the place...

Dushant also left the terrace and called purvi but no result found...

Kavin went for sleep...

Kavin: dushant sahi hai...ak bar uncle ko phone kar leta hu...par raat bhi bohut ho chuka hai...kya karu...

Sumita entered into his room...

Sumita: beta abhi tak soya nahi tu...?

Kavin: maa...bo...so ne ho wala tha...

Sumita: need nahi aarehi hai kya...chal maine sula deti hu...amd she took his head on her lab and made him sleep..

Sumita:(pov) acha huya so gaya ...bar na for sa us purvi ke piche chala jata...

Next day...very one present in the bureau except our purvi and acp sir...

Kavin:(pov) ya purvi abhi tak aye kue nahi...itni der to bo nahi karti hai...

* * *

So...kesa tha ? Batana maat bhool na ok...

Thanks to all for ypur supports...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys...how are you all...hope fine...sorry for late update...here is the next part..

Sorry for grammatical and spelling mistakes...

Let's start it...

Kavin was really very worried for her...aftre all she was a good friend...no no...she is a good friend...now he feel that he was doing over react... She didn't forced him to accept her...he thought how stupid he is...he could lost a very good friend for his stupidity...his thought got disturbed by a strong voice...it was acp sir...he told something to purvi and she went to her desk directly...kavin try to talk but...she did't looked at him...and later they all engrosed in their work...

**Lunch time...**

Purvi shareya and tarika sat on same table...purvi was moving her finger over her cup and looking some thing keenly on it...

Shareya and tarika exchanged their looks...😕...

Tarika to shareya:(through eyes)kya huya hai esa...aisa kue female devdash ban kar dethi huye hai...hai...

Shareya : mujhe kesa pata hoga...yaar...

Tarika: ruk maine puchti hu...

Shareya: ok...puch...

Tarika: purvi...kya huya .. tu aisa chuo chap kue bethi huye hai...or tune to bataya bhi nahi ki kal kya huya...kavin ne kya kaha...😀...

Purvi was still silent...

Shareya put her hand on her shoulder..."kavin ne accept nahi kiya na"..

A drop of tears came out...but she imedently remove it...and nodded in yes...and told them everything...

Tarika and shareya console her...

Tarika: acha purvi acp sir ko bataya hai kya..

Purvi nodded...

Shareya: to kya kaha unone...daanta to nahi na...

Purvi: nahi ...papa ne sab kuch bhool jane ke liya kaha hai...or aapni carrier pa focus karne ko kaha hai...

Tarika: ok...tu dill chota mat kar...hum hai na...hum kuch karte hai...

Shareya: ha...purvi...tu dukhi maat ho..yaar...

Purvi: please yaar tum dono kuch maat karna...maine is baat ko or kichna nahi chahati hu...please yaar...

Tarika : par purvi...

Purvi: maine tum dono ke age haat jodti hu...please(hold her hand)

Shareya: purvi tu...kya kar rahi hai...thik hai agar tu nahi chahati hai to hum kuch nahi karange...ok...

Purvi: hmm...

Kavin saw all this from his table...purvi got a call and went towards the corridor...she finished her call and turned...and she got stumble with someone who stand next to her...she looked at the person...and shocked..she want to escaped from there..but the person hold her hand...

Purvi: please kavin sorry for the previous night...now let me go...please kavin...(she didn't want to meet their eyes...as she was crying the whole night...and now she feel guilty...without khowing his feeling she proposed him...)

Kavin remove her hand.." i am sorry purvi..." ( Said this calmly and sweetly...like he used ot when they wete best friend but now a wall situated between them...so purvi was confused..)

Purvi: kue...

Kavin: purvi maine kal raat kuch zyada hi react kar betha...tune mujhe force nahi kiya fir bhi maine aisa react kiya...sorry yaar mujhe aisa nahi keha na nahi chahiya tha...maine kuch paresan tha yaar or sab kuch tujhe pe ...

Purvi: tu hamesa hi aisa karta hai...(and take her first step...)

Kavin: purvi..ruk...tu aise kesa jaa rahi hai...mujhe bataya nahi ki mujhe tune maf kiya hai yea hai...

Purvi: kavin tu meri bachpan ka dost hai...tujhe to pata tha na ki maine kisi hu...kya maine tujhe force karti...mujhe lagta tha ki tu mujhe samajhti hai...par maine galat thi...tune mujhe kabhi pehechana hi nahi...agar tu mujhe pehenchata to...fie aise react nahi karta...mujhe tera "na "..sunke itna dhuk nahi huya..jitna tare baato sa huya...maine sirf tujhe kahi thi aapni feelings mari dost samajh ke...tune to sari rissta hi thod diya...

Kavin: tune sahi kaha...main tujhe samajh hi nahi paya...i feel guilty yaar sorry... Please mujhe maf kar de...kya hum fir sa dost nahi ban sakte...

Purvi: friend to ban sakte hai par pehela jesa nahi...kavin...hum sirf ak sath kam karte hai...so as a friend hum kam karenge...bye kavin sab log mari intezar kar rahi hai...and she left the place..kavin was shock with her behavior...she never behave like that with him...now he understood very well that he lost her...

Shareya: tarika kuch kar na prega...yaar...purvi ki mood thik karne ka liya...

Tarika:hm...chal na shopping pe chal te hai...uski mood bhi thik ho gayegi...

Shareya: good idea..

Purvi came to them...

Purvi: " kesi idea.."

Shareya: purvi chal na aaj hum shopping pe chal te hai...😀...please...tera mood bhi thik ho gayegi...chal na..

Purvi: ok..or besa bhi mujhe kisi or ke loya mood kharab naho karni hai...(at tje same time kavin crossed her...he heard it and feel very bad...)

Tarika: thik hai to aaj sam 7 bajhe...

Shareya: done..😀..

Purvi: ok...😀...

Tarika: aisa hi muskurate raha kar...achi lagti hai...

Purvi:😄...ab thik hai...

Tarika:😁...hai..

Shareya: ab chal barna acp sir daant denga...

And all moved to their work respectively...after lunch they went for investigation...they were returned till the evening...purvi went to her desk and saw a box...

Purvi: yea box...kis ka hai...she looked it properly and it was nemed purvi...so she opened it...the box content some chocolates, a card and a taddy...she took the card in which was written sorry...she took the taddy and it was playing a song.." sorry sorry sorry bacho ke loge zan kya...sorry sorry sorry bacho ke loge zan kya..." Purvi smile a bit...and looked at kavin who looking at her...she asure him that she forgive him through eyes...and a big smile crept on his face...purvi want to see this smile... After all she loves him...in the evening three girls were went to a mall...

**In the mall..**

Shareya: purvi to tu age kya karegi...

Purvi: matlab...

Shareya: matlab ki...tu to kavin se pyaar karti hai na...to kya use aise ho jane dagi...i mean ak bar kosis to kar use samjhane ki...

Tarika: hai purvi..kavin to us sonaya se pyaar nahi karta lakin tu to kavin se karti hai na...abhi bhi saddi nahi huyi hai un do no ki...tu itni jaldi har kesa maan sakti ha...

Purvi: nahi yaar... Forcefully kisi ki bhi pyaar hasil nahi hota hai... jo ho raha he hone do...maine bohut heart huye hu uski baato se...ab maine or nahi sun sakti yaar...

Both:😞...ok..

Purvi: mari chod yaar mari to bad luck hi kharrab hai...chal shopping karte hai...

They started their shopping... tarika stopped in front of a gentleman's wallet..purvi and shareya smile mischievously...

Purvi: chal chal tarika ander chal...humme pata hai kiske liya tu ruk gaye hai...(teasing her)

Tarika: purvi...😳...tu bhi na...

And they entered ... Tarika brought a wallet for our abhijeet sir...and shareya brought a wallet for daya sir...

Tarika: tu nahi legi...

Purvi: ab meri bo hak nah8 raha yaar...mujhe na papa ke liya ak watch lani hai chal...

They went to the shop and brought a watch...

Shareya: shopping karte karte na mujhe bhuk lag gayi hai...chal na kuch khate hai...😀..

Purvi: sahi kaha tune chal...😀...

They went to the mall's cafe...and got a shock...

Tarika: kya huya tu ruk kue gayi...

She pointed towards a couple...

The girk sat on the boy's lab and feed him ice cream...and chatting and laughing with each other...

Tarika: oo so sweet...kitna pyarra couple hai...

Shareya: hai bo to thik hai oar tu kue shock ho gaye ...

Purvi: bo ladki...koye or nahi sonaya hai...

Both : what...😮...

Purvi: yes...

Tarika: par uski saddi to kavin ke sath ...

Shareya: bo hi to...usse to pata hai ki uski saadi fixed ho gaye hai...

Tarika: yea fir bo kavin ko cheat kar rahi hai... Suddenly a voice grabe everyone's attention... Actually a waiter served some drinks to sonaya and her boyfriend...but fortunately it fall on her dreass...

Sonaya: (shouting at the waiter)what the hell...akhe hai yea button...dikhy nahi deta hai hai kya...kesa kam kar te hi tum log...

Waiter became frighten " sorry madam...bo galti sa.."

Sonaya: what galti se...tumhari galti ka bajha sa mari dress kharab ho gaue hai...pata hai kitni costly hai yea dress... Sorry soory...kesa pata hoga...tum logo ki yo okadh hi nahi ... Jita mari is dress ki cost hai na...utni paisa sayad tune kabhi sappno meine bhi nahi dekha hoga...

The waiter was cleaning the table silently...but his eyes got some tears...which was not unnoticed...

Boyfriend: oo baby...chodo na...chalo wash room chalo ise clean karlo...inhai kuch bhi keha ke fyada nahi hai...befor going tothe wash room she took a glass and threw it in his face and they left...

Our three girls mouth were opened to saw that...

Tarika: yea kesi ladki hai yaar...mana ki us sa galti ho gaya ...iska matkab yea nahi ki uski okadh pe jaye yaar...

Shareya: hai...amir baap ki bigri huyi bate...aunty ko aise ladki oassand kesa agaye...

Tarika: unha lata to hai na ki sonaya exactly kesi hai...

Purvi:mujhe nahi pata ...maine bhi peheli bar hi dakh rahi hu...

Tarika: purvi kya abhi tu kavin ko sonaya ke haat meine sop degi...

Purvi think a little and left the mall...

**In the purvi's house...**

Purvi was thinking about todays all incident...kavin felt his falt...he care for her...and sonaya's behavior...

Purvi: sonaya kavin ko cheat kar rahi hai...use kavin ko bol na chaheya tha ki uski boyfriend hai...agar boyfriend hai to bo kavin se saddi kue kar rahi hai...or uski behaviour...my god...aisa kisi sa behave karte hai kya...ak baat to safe ho gaye hai ki bo ak achi insan nahi hai...tarika sahi keha rahi thi...maine kavin ko uske haato kese sop sakti hu...mana ki bo mujhe pyaar nahi karta par maine to karti hu na...or maine kavin ko aise insan se ssddi nahi karne dungi jo ak insan hai hi nahi...mujhe kuch karna hoga...sujhe kavin ko samjha na hoga...ki sonaya kesi ladki hai...bo uske liya thik nahi hai...

**On the other hand...**

Kavin and dushant were in video call...

Kavin: purvi to mujhe maf kar diya hai...par maine sayad khud ko maf nahi kar sakta yaar...pata nahi kis ki nazar lag gaya hai hummare dosti ko...

Dushant: sab thik ho jaye ga mera bhai...tu tension maat le...oe bol tujhe tari sapno ki rajkumari mili kya😀...(teasing him)

Kavin:😔..nahi...or mujhe dhund na bhi nahi hai...mari liya maa ki khushi hi sab kuch hai...tu samjh raha hai na...

Dushan: hm...(pov) tu purvi sa oyaar kar ta hai par tujhe is baat ki vanak tak nahi hai...kesa tujhe yea ehasas dilau ki tu purvi sa hi pyaar karta hai...

Kavin: kaha kho gaya yaar...

Dushant: kuch nahi yaar...mujhe kuch planning karna hai...

Kavin: kis chiz ki...

Dushant: 😛...sone ki yaar...😅...

Kavin: sone ka planning k9n karta hai...😕...

Dushant: maine karta hu...chal good night...

Kavin: hm..good night...

Here purvi told every thing to acp sir...

Acp sir: tu sahi hai beta...agar tujhe lage ki kavin ko samjha na chahiya...to samjha use...thik hai...(smile)...

Purvi smile...

Acp sir: chal ab so jaa...

Purvi: hm...good night papa...

Acp sir: good night beta...

* * *

So kesa tha...smiple na...to kya purvi kavin ko samjha payegi...kya kavin mane ga uski baat...kya lagta hai aap logoko... Review kar ke zarrur bata na ...ok...

Thanks to all for your supports ...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone...sorry for this late update...so here is the next part...so enjoy...

Sorry for grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

Next day ..

In a coffee shop , sonaya was waiting for some one.. a girl came nare to her...

Girl: hey...sonaya...😀😀..(it's the same girl who was meet with kavin in the traffic)

Sonaya: oo hi...😀..

Girl: kasi hai tu..

Sonaya: maine to bohut khus hu...😳😳..

Girl: kue...yaar..

Sonaya: bo kya hai na aaj maine na breakup kar ne aye hu...

Girl:😵...breakup pe tu khus hai...to kya ab party bhi degi kya breakup pe...

Sonaya: 😁😁😁...hai...eis maine bari baat kya hai..

Girl:😦...tu bhi na...

Sonaya: yaar maine is ladke ko 3 months se date kar rahi ho...ab maan nahi so breakup...or base bhi mari saddi fixed ho gaye hai...😏...

Girl: wow...yaar yea to achi baat hai...bese kamata kitna hai...

Sonaya: what...yea kesi sawal hai yaar...bo log bohut amir hai...isiliya to maine hai kiya hai...or besa bhi maine to use bachpan se hi chahati thi...or aaj mari sapna pura hoga...

Girl: acha to hai kon bo...

Sonaya: kavin ...😳..tujhe to yad hi hoga...jis pe tu kabhi lattu thi...par bo tujhe ghass bhi dalta tha...😏...

Girl:😣...besa mujhe to laga tha ki uski ak girlfriend hai...jo uski sath hamesa rahi thi hai...kya nam ba uski...ooh hai purvi...😏..

Sonaya:kya bol rahi hai tu hai...

Girl: maine to bas tujhe information provied kar rahi hu...ab tu such tujhe jo soch na hai...ok..bye..(she left the place)

Sonaya:(pov) mujhe to pehela sa hi yea purvi kuch thik nahi lagti hai... Kahi yea kavin ko mujhe sa chin na le...mujhe jaldi hi kuch karni padegi...

In the evening...at purvi's house...

Acp sir and purvi sat in the drawing room...and doing their fill work...

Acp sir: purvi...beta kavin sa baat huya kya?

Purvi: nahi papa...time nahi mila bo case ke liya...

Acp sir: hmm..thik hai...kal kar lena ok...(smile)

Purvi also smile...their door ball rang...the slave opened the door..

Acp sir smile " areh...what a surprise...rajiv..."..

Rajiv: (smile)hai na..and hug each other...

Acp sir: namaste bhabi ji...

Sumita: naste bhisahab...

Acp sir : bathiya na...

They sat on couch...

Rajiv: purvi beta kasi ho...or kam kesa chal raha hai...

Purvi: (smile) sab kuch thik hai uncle...aap boleya...kesa hai aap...?

Rajiv: haine to bohut badiya hu...😀..

Purvi: or aunty aap?

Sumita: maine bhi...😒...

Purvi found something wrong in her attitude...

Purvi:😊...ok...

Rajiv: jis kam se aya tha...bo kal kavin ka birth day hai...so humne ak party rakha hai...to tujhe ana hi hai...koye baha na nahi ki mujhe yea kam hai bo kam hai...that's clear...

Acp sir : thik hai yaar...kosis karunga...

Rajiv: 😕...

Acp sir: matlab aunga...

Rajiv: yea huye na baat...mujhe na tujhe or ak achi baat bolna hai...(but sumita hold his hand and signal him not to told him )

Acp sir: acha kya baat hai...

Rajiv: aaah...bo to maine kal hi tujhe bol dunga... Actually kya hai na...bohut sari invitation dena baki hai to..abhi nahi...kal baat karte hai...

Acp sir: aise kesa ja raha hai...kuch tea coffee soffe kuch to le...

Sumita: nahi bhai sahab aaj nahi kisi or din...aaj haume chal na hoga...

Acp sir: ok...bhabi ji...

Rajiv: aana zarrur...bohut din hogaye hai satrang ki baji nahi hiye hai...kie sahi kaha na maine..(smile)

Acp sir: ha..ha..sahi kaha tune...maine zarrur aaunga...

Both smile and left the house. .

In the purvi's room...

She was staring the stars and the moon...and was in a deep thought...

Purvi:(pov) kal kavin ki birth day hai..kya maine kal bata du...kya yea thik rehagi...pata nahi but...mujhe bol na hi hoga...I love him...and i couldn't let him go...when he doesn't loves her...he never confess that he loves her... So how can i let him go ... Kavin zarrur samjhe ga... Ki usne galt decision liya hai...kas bo maan jaye or mari pass lot ke aajaye...

Acp sir was looking her from behind...

Acp sir:(pov) bgwan mari bate ne bohut kuch saha hai...ab or nahi...kavin ki attitude ke bajha se bo bohut heart huye hai...bo har ak raat aise hi chad taro ko dakh ke hi gujar rahi hai...bgwan please mari bate ki sun lo...

Next day in the bureau...

As usually they were very busy in their investigation...except our kavin ..he was not there...as he is birthday boy...till the evening they finished their work...and went to their home to fresh up ...and than to the kavin's house...

In the kavin house...

The house was looked like a prience...it was decorated by many flowers , lights, colour full papers and glitters...

Around 8 pm everyone came to the kavin's house...when they entered they were a little bit confused...as the house decorated like a groom for a birthday party...yes it's deficult a little to digest...

Rajiv: (smile) areh acp...tu aagaya...mujhe to laga tha ki tu to bass aise kaha tha ki ayega...

Acp sir: kisa kesa nahi aata hai...satrang ki baji abhi bhi baki hai mare dost. 😁😁😁...

Rajiv: 😁😁...chal yaar...purane kuch dosto se milbata hu...

Acp sir: hai yaar bohut din ho gaye hai...(they moved...)

Girls were stands in a side and the boys were stands the opposite side... Abhirika and dareya were busy to complement each other through their eyes... Minewhile kavin came down...

Kavin:(smile) sir thanks sir aap log aye..

Abhijeet: hum kesa nahi ate...kavin ka birth day jo hai...😀..

Kavin:😀...

Daya: happy returns of the day kavin..😀...

Kavin: thanks sir...

And all wishes him and give him his gift...

Takira to purvi: sun na yaar... Ak birthday party ke liya itni decorations...kuch ajeeb lag rahi hai...

Purvi: ismaine ajeeb ki kya baat hai...aunty ki zan hai kavin...uske liya uncle , aunty kuch bhi kar sakti hai...(smile)

Shareya: acha purvi tune baat kiya kya kavin sa...

Purvi: nahi yaar...moka hi nahi mila ...

Tarika: to ab kar lena...

Purvi: hai...ak minute...maine abhi aye...(she went to kavin and asked him is he free or not)

Kavin: hai bol purvi...kya baat hai..

Purvi: kya tera pass time hai...mujhe tujsa kuch bata na hai...

Kavin: hai bol na...abhi to free hi hu. .

Purvi: bo...sonaya...(but cut by sumita)

Sumita: kavin tu yeaha kya kar raha hai... Dekh sonaya or uski family aagaye hai... bo tera hone wale sass sassur hai...unsa sabse zyada importance deni hogi tujhe... Dusro sa zyada...(looking at purvi)samjha...chal ab jaldi...

Kavin: hai maa...sorry purvi maine tujhsa badh maine baat karta hu...

Purvi nodded...and feel very bad...

Sonaya and her family entered ... Sonaya was looking gorgeous..she wear a pink lahanga...and kavin was also wear a pink half cout over his panjabi...

Daya to shareya: yea kon hai..janti ho kya tum...

Shareya: hai...sonaya...

Sonaya gose to sumita and took her blessess ...

Sonaya to kavin: happy birthday kavin...😳...

Kavin: thanks...😀..

Abhijeet: par..kuch garbar lag raha hai...

Tarika: hai bo...( but by...rajiv)

Rajiv: so Ladies and gentlemans to chaliya zyada waqt zaya na karte huya...birthday boy (looking towards kavin) chalo cake cut karte hai...

Kavin smile and went to the middle of hall ... A servent came with a big table in which a cake was present...

Kavin cut the cakeand at first he feed the cake to his mother than his father...and he took the cake for purvi..

Sumita: beta sonaya ko bhi to khilao...😀..

Kavin : hai maa.. and he feed her ...

Purvi feel very bad...but she couldn't do anything..

After all that...

Rajiv:(smile ) Ladies and gentlemens . I have an announcement to everyone... Today is very special as not only for my angel's birthday but also he get engaged with sonaya...aaj mara beta ki engagement bhi hoga abhi or isi jaga...hai na double khusi...(laught)

It's a like thunder for purvi and the other members of cid... kavi was confused...

Kavin: maa...yea sab...aapne mujhe pehela kie nahi bataya...

Sumita: (smile) yea tare liya ak surprise thi kavin...kasi lagi tujhe...

Kavin: gatiya maa...aise kon surprise deta hai...maa aap ko mujhe pehela bata na chaheya tha...

Sumita: agar tum dono ak dusr ko passand karte ho to engagement aaj ho yea fir kal aise problem kaha hai kavin...

Kavin: maa...maine kabhi bhi nahi kaha ki maine sonaya ko passand karta hu...

Sumita: iska matlab tu yea engagement nahi karega...

Kavin: maine aisa kab kaha maa...

Sumita: yera kehe ne ka yea hi matlab nikal raha hai...

Rajiv: maa bete maine bate ho raha hai..😀...kavin beta aa ... Acha muhurat nikal raha hai...

Kavin looks at her mother than purvi and than sonaya...

Kavin went near sonaya...

Sumita smile ...

Sumita : aaj maine bohut khus Hu..

Rpma: maine bhi bate ki sapnna pura ho rahi hai aaj...(smile)...

Sumita went to kavin and give him a ring... another side Roma give her a ring...

Sumita to sonaya: beta haat age karo...

Sonaya forwarding her hand shyly...

Sumita: kavin chal ring pehana...and kavin put the into her finger...and a drop of tears cameout from purvi's eyes...

Roma : kavin beta ab tum haat aage karo...

Kavin forwarding his hand and she puts the ring into his finger...kavin looks at purvi and purvi also looks at him their eyes maat...kavin feel a pinch in his heart looking her tears...everyone spread flowers on them except tarika and shareya...

Sumita: kue na ak couple dance ho jaye...do no bohut jald hi saddi ke bandhan maine bandh ne wale hai...to is kushi ki pal maine thora to dance banti hi hai...

Roma: aapne to mari ak dam muh ki baat chin li...bohut badiya..issa hone wale jodi ko ki pyaar bhi badti hai..

sonaya smile shyly...

Sumita drage kavin and sonaya in the middle of the hall...and start the music...they start their dance... Sumita and rajiv , roma and nitin , kavin and sonaya and some other couples...tney were dancing...sonaya try to came close with kavin...she put her hand around his neck...and came to close to him...all the time he remove her...purvi saw all this clearly...she has a glass of a juice in her hand...she hold it very hardly...and brake it..she excuse herself and moved from their...after some time when kavin couldn't find her he moved to the tarrace where she was crying silently...

Kavin called her...and she removed her tears and behave like normal...

Kavin: purvi...tu yeaha kya kar rahi hai...

Purvi: kuch nahi...bas...(pov) kya maine kavin ko sonaya ke bare meine sab kuch bata du...

Kavin: kya soch rahi hai...

Purvi: mujhe tujhe kuch bol na hai kavin...

Kavin: hao bol na...

Purvi: kavin please mujhe galat maat samajh na...sonaya sahi ladki nahi hai..bo dekhti ak hai or bo asal maine kuch or hi hai...

Kavin: tu kya kehena chahati hai...

and she told everything which was happend in the mall...

Kavin wants to say ...but sumita interput...

Sumita: mujhe pata tha ki tu kuch na kuch zarrur karegi... Tujhe kya problem hai mari bata sa...or tue kya bol rahi hai sonaya ke bare meine...tu isliya bol rahi hai na kueki tu kavin ko passand karti hai...or tu mari hasti khalti paribar ko thid na chahati hai...

Purvi: nahi aunty...aap galt samjh rahi hai...

Sumita: chup...tu to hai hi apsagun...jise aapni hasti khalti family ko thod diya...besahi mari family bhi thod na chahati hai...tu jaha bhi rehati hai kuch na kuch bura zarrur hoti hai...aapni maa ko kha gaye...ab mari bata ke piche pari hai...kue...amir ladka dekhi nahi ki chepakne lagi...

Purvi: anuty...aap yea kya bol rahi hai...

Kavin: maa...aap.

Sumita: tu chup kar kavin...tujhe kya pata is ladki ki erada kya hai...aise ladkiya sirf paisa hi pehechanti hai...or to or tujh maine aisa kya hai jo kavin tujhe passamd karega...na hi bole chal ne ki style hai or nahi kapre pehan ne ki... Kesi kesi kapre pahnati hai...ak susil ladki kisa kahate hai kya tukhe sonaya se shik na chahiya...maine tujhsa zyada baate nahi kar na chahati hu...khari bar kehe rahi hu tujhe mari bate se dur hi reha na... Jab bhi tu mari bate ke sath hoti hai tab kuch na kuch bura zarrur hoti ha kavin ke sath...tu mari bete ki aspas bhi mahi dikhni nahi chahiya...samjhi...ab nikal ja yeaha se...(she said all her words to heart pirvi intentionally)

Acp sir heard all their conversation...and left the place...

Purvi left the place... Her eyes were teary...but she did not allow to flow them in front of them...but kavin noticed her eyes and he feel a untoralebal pain in her eyes...he wants to talk with her... He wants to support her...but he couldn't...he also feel her pain...and also feel something strange... For the first time he became angry over his mother...

Sumita: tu yea kue aya tha ha...sonaya ko akela chod ke...chal ab niche...sare mehaman intezar kar rahe hai...pata nahi bo log kya sochange...(she left the place...)

Kavin lower his head...and hits his hand to the wall...

Kavin: maa...aap ne aisa kue kiya...purvi i am sorry yaar...maine ... Mujhe purvi sa baat karna chahiya...pata nahi bo kis halat maine hogi...(he notice something...) Yea kya hai...he touch and chack it...yea to khoon hai...par kis ka...yea to purvi khari thi...iska matlab...(he ran to the main hall..)

Kavin to tarika: tarika aapne purvi kokaho daki hai kya...

Tarika: nahi...kue...ab tumhai kya kam hai ussa...tumhe to sonaya ke ass hi reha na chahiya...kue sahi kaha na maine...(she said very rudely)

Kavin understood that they angry with him...so he went to abhijeet and daya...

Kavin: sir purvi kaha hai...

Abhijeet purvi to abhi abhi nikal gaye acp sir ke sath uski tabiyat kuch thik nahi thi isiliya...par kya hiya tum itni paresan kue lag reha ho ...kya baat hai...

Kavin : nahi...kuch nahi...

Simita: kavin...sab log tum sa milna chahate hai or tu...dushant ...

Dushant: hai aunty...

Sumita: kuch samjha aapne dost ko. ..

Dushant: hai aunty...kavin kya huya hai...tu sach maine itni paresan kue lag raha hai...or tupurvi ko kue dhund raha hai...

Kavin: bo...

Sumita: ab tum dono gappe marne lage...kavin ladke wale tujh sa mila chahate hai...yea ha aa...jaldi...

Kavin went to her...

Sumita (wishper) ab zyada maat soch us purvi ke bare maine...tera hone wali biwi tera intazar kar rahi hai...ab unse thik sa baat karna ok...

Kavin: par maa aapne yea sahi mahi kiya...aap ko kya zarrurat thi purvi ko yea sab kehe na ki..

Sumita: kavin...tu us ladki ke liya mujhe aisa baat kar raha hai...sirf us ladki ke liya...

Kavin: maa yea baat sirf purvi ki nahi hai...sahi or galat ka bhi hai...aapne galat kiya hai maa...

Sumita: maime tari maa...tu mari nahi...isiliya mujhe maat shikha ki mya sahi hai or kya galat...lagti hai us ladki ki rang charne lagi hai tujh pe...mujhe achi tari ke sa pata hai ki tare liya kon sahi hai or kon galat...

Kavin: thik hai...to maine aapni room maine jaa raha...mera maan nahi hai kosi sabhi milne ka...(and he left the place angrily...)

Sumita: kavin...

Rajiv: kya huya...kavin aisa kue chal a gaya...

Sumita: kuch nahi bo...thoda sa tired ho gaya hai .. isiliya bo thoda sa aram karne gaya hai...(smile)

Ravij and sonaya found something fishy in her statement...

* * *

Ok that's for today...how was it...bata na maat bhool na...ok...

A/N - i'm sorry guys...i am super dupar late in this update...but my health was not so good...so i couldn't update...sorry once again...

Thanks to all for your supports...

Keep read and review...

Love you all and tc...

Bye...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys...how are you all? hope fine...i'm sorry again...main hamesa hi late update deti hu...par mari clg start ho gaye hai...thodi si busy reheti hu...par main puri kosis karungi ki main jaldi hi update dedu...

So here is the next update...

Let's start it...

20 years ago...

The day of purvi's birth day...

Acp sir was ready for going to the bureau...

Seeing him, purvi became sad... Purvi's mother noticed that...and went to him..

Promila (purvi's mother): kya ji aap ko aaj ke din bhi office jana zaruri hai kya...ak bar bachi ki muh ki taraf to dekho...kese udash ho gayi hai...aap bhi na hadh karte hai...aaj bachi ki birthday hai...or aap ko aaj bhi offec jani hai...

Acp sir: main kya karu promila aaj dcp sir ne ak meeting bulayi hai...jana hi hai...

Promila: aap hamesa hi aesa bolte hai...yea to koye kam hai yea phir koye mujrim bajh gaya hai...yea phir yea dcp...uff...

Acp sir smile on his wife's complain...

Acp sir: (sweetly) tum to janti ho na ak cid officer ki duty kesa hota hai...

Promila: main janti hu praduymam...main aap ki duty ko samajhti hu...main to aapke liya sab kuch kar sakti hu...sari sacrifice de sakti hu..par purvi abhi choti hai usko aap ki bhi to pyaar...aapki zarurat hai...

Acp sir (smile and went purvi) : main to aapni angle ko bohut pyaar karti hu...kue my angle...am i right...😀..

Purvi:😀 ...yes right papa...you loves me a lot...i know... Don't worry papa...you go... I'm not upsat with you... i am also understood your duty papa like mom ...😊...

Promila: acha bohut badi hogaye hai tu...bohut badi badi bate shik gaye hai...lakin hindi nahi shik payi...aapni mother language bhi thik sa nahi bol pati hai...mujhe to main ab hindi shika ke hi manungi...ab yea hi mari mission hai...

Acp sir & purvi:😂😂😂...

Purvi : ok mom...but papa can we go to a long drive...

Acp sir: today...

Purvi: no...no...right now...

Acp sir: but driver has on his leave...

Purvi: so what...papa... Mom is a good driver...😁😁..

Acp sir: your mom...😂😂...

Promila:. Hey...haso maat..😣..main achi drive karti hu... Or wese bhi aap ko kese pata hoga...kya ke pass mare liya time hoti hai kabhi...😞..

Acp sir went to promila: please naraz maat ho...acha baba...ak lambi chuti leke hum sab holiday pe jayange...ok...ab khus...

Promila nodded her head😊...

Purvi: papa let me happy now...

Acp sir: ok...mari angel go...happy...😊..

Purvi: yes...happy...😄...love you papa and kissed her father...

Acp sir :😀...love you too beta... And he also kissed her...

Promila:😤...

Acp sir and purvi:😅😅...and they came to her ...purvi kissed her at her right cheek and acp sir kissed at her left cheek...

Promila : 😊😊...ab main bhi khush...ab aap ko nahi jana hai kya...

Acp sir: maan nahi kar raha hai...

Promila: ab zaldi se jao... Meeting hai aapki...bo zyada important hai...

Acp sir (smile) : bye... And huged promila and took purvi on his arm...Bye beta...

Purvi: bye papa...😊..

Acp sir to promila : dhyan se drive karna ok...

Promila:😊...hm...

Acp sir left the house...

Purvi: mom i want a sport car set...

Promila: thik hai mari bacha...chalo...

They went to a mall..

Promila: kosi passand hai beta...yea wali yea phir yea wali...

Purvi: this one... 😊...

Promila: bhaiya..yea pack kar dijiya...

Shopkeeper: thik hai... They paid the bell...and left the mall...

Promila driving the car with their chatting... purvi saw a ice cream parler...

Purvi: mom...ice cream...

Promila smile and turned the car towards the ice cream parler... Purvi and promila enjoying the ice cream...aftet that they start their driving towasds a long destination...

Purvi: yaaaaa...yepeeee...😀

Promila: khus hai na mari bachi...😀..

Purvi: yes...i'm very happy...mom ..why are you sacrifice for papa...?

Promila:(smile) kue ki main unsa pyaar jo karti hu...or hum jinsa pyaar karte hai unke liya hum itna to kar hi sakte hai na...aap jinse pyaar karte ho aap unki khushi ke liya kuch kar sakte ho...lakin abhi tumhai nahi samajh main nahi ayegi...abhi tum bohut choti hu...

Purvi: mommm... ( A big track coming towards them with hight speed...the driver of the teack couldn't stoped the track...promila turned the steering...but the track hits her car...and the car lost it's balance... Fall into a dent...

**In the hospital...**

Purvi lies on the bed... She open her eyes slowly... and at first she saw her father...

Purvi: papa...mom...

Acp sir slide his hand on her head...

...purvi...purvi...(present time)

A drop of tears slipped from her eyes...

Acir sir : purvi beta ...(she came into present world )

Purvi huged him...and collapsed in tears...acp sir assure her...

Acp sir: beta maat ro...maat ro beta...

Purvi: i love kavin papa...i can't live without him...i love him truly...

Acp sir: main janti hu beta...tune to puri kosis kiya na...use samjha ne ki...agar bo nahi samajh na chahata hai to ab kya kar sakti hai tu...samajh baat ko beta...

Purvi: papa kya main or ak bar baat karu kavin sa...

Acp sir: nahi ... Bilkul nahi agar usko teri fikar hota to bo ab tak tujhe phone karta kam se kam puchta ki tu thik hai yea nahi...kya phone kiya hai us ne abhi tak...

Purvi nodded her head in no...

Acp sir: ab kisi or ke liya asu bahane ki koye zarurat nahi hai...so ja ab...

Purvi: papa...

Acp sir: pata hai beta pehela pyaar ko bhool pana muskil hai...par tujhe bhool na hi hoga...

Purvi lowered her head...acp sir understood that she is not ready to forget him...

Acp sir: (strictly) purvi mujhe aaj ke badh kavin ka nam abhi tunhari muh se nahi nikalni chahiya...ab so jao...

Purvi became shocked..." Papa..."

Acp sir : maine kaha na so jao...(rising his voice)

Purvi lies...acp sir took her phone and left her room...tears were continuously flowing from her eye's corner...

In the kavin's house...

Rajiv: mujhe koye bata ye ga ki kya huya hai...party maine sa aese kue chala aya tu...kavin ..or jab aya tab muh fula huya kue tha tera...hai...or sumita tum abhi aese kue bathi huye ho...

Sumita: aap aapke bethe se hi puch lijiya ... Bohut bada ho gaya hai...maa se bhi aaj kal uchi awaz main baat karta hai...

Kavin looked at his phone again again...(pov)mujhe ak bar call karna hai...purvi ko.. bo thik hai bhi yea nahi...mujhe time bhi nahi mila...abhi karke dakh ta hu...

Rajiv: kavin main tum sa baat kar raha hu...koye bhoot se nahi... Or tu aapni phone ko side main rakhega...(and rajiv snatch his phone and threw it...)

Kavin: papa...please dijiya...mujhe ak call karni hai purvi ko...

Sumita: pata nahi us ladki ne mari beta pe kesi jhadu tona karke rakha hai...

Kavin: bas maa...aap yea kya bol rahe hao...aapne use aaj jo kuch bhi kaha na aap ko bo nahi kehena chahiya tha...pata nahi uspe kya guzar rahi hai...mujhe uski fikar ho raha ...bo thik hai yea nahi...(worrdly said)

Sumita: kavin tujhe uski fikar karne ki zarurat nahi hai...samjha...agar fikar karni hi hai to sonaya ki kar ... Pata hai jab tu waha se achanak se chala aya tha to sonaya kitni paresan ho gaye thi...uski fikar hai tujhe...

Kavin: maa...

Sumita: kavin main tujhe akhri bar bol rahi hu...agar tera maan main us ladki ke liya kuch bhi hai to use nikal de appni maan se...agar tu use nikal nahi sakta to samajh lena ki teri maa tere liya mar gayi hai...kueki main use kabhi bhi aapni ghar ki baahu nahi maan sakti (and she left the the room angrily)

Kavin: maa...ak bar mari baat to suno...maa...

Rajiv: kavin ruk jaa...

Kavin: papa...maa kya bol ke gayi...maa ko ho kya gaya hai...

Rajiv: use thoda sa waqt akele raha ne de...sab kuch thik ho gaye ga...tu beth yeaha...

Kavin: papa...

Rajiv: maine kaha na beth yeaha...

Kavin and rajiv sat on the couch...

Rajiv (camely): ab sach sach bata kya baat hai...tari maa aesa kue bol ke gaye...

Kavin looked at him...and told him how she proposed him...and what was she told tonight...

Rajiv keenly looked at his eyes for some moment...and than said " tera maan kya kehe raha hai beta ...kya tu purvi se pyaar karta hai..."

Kavin: (sadly) pata nahi papa...main kuch decide nahi kar pa raha hu...mujhe kya karna chahiya papa...

Rajiv: tujhe bo hi karna chahiya jo tera maan keha kara hai...

Kavin: hm...

Rajiv: thik hai ... Kya tu abhi sone jaa raha hai kya...

Kavun: nahi papa...main ak bar purvi sa baat karlu...

Rajiv: ik...tu baat karle main ata hu...

Rajiv left the room...

Here kavin try her phone again and again...but no one received it...

Kavin:( pov) purvi phone kue nahi utha rahi hai...sab kuch thik hai na...

Than dushant entered and rajiv also...

Dushant asure rajiv through his eyes...and went to kavin...

Dushant : kya baat hai kavin tu oaresan kue hai...

Kavin: bo main tujhe badh main bataunga...tu abhi chal mare sath...

Dushant: par kaha...

Kavin: chal na yaar...jaldi...and they left the house...

In the car...

Dushant: kaha jaa reha hum...ab bolega bhi...

Kavin: purvi ke ghar...

Dushant: itni raat ko...( Said a bit louder)

Kavin: hai...ir tu chila kue raha hai...

Dushant: tujhe pata hai na...us ghar pe acp sir bhi reha ta hai...or itni raat ko...mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai...

Kavin: mujhe pata hai dushant ... Waha acp sir raha yea fir koye or...mujhe fark nahi padta...mujhe abhi purvi sa mill na hai...matlab mill hai...(said angrily)

Dushant: ok...ok...

After 15 minutes they reached to purvi's house...but guard stopped them...

Guard: sahab ne kisi ko bhi andar jane se nama kiya hai...aap log abhi nahi jaa sakte...kal subha ko aana...

Kavin: mujhe kuch bohut zaruri kam hai purvi sa...mujhe abhi milna hai...

Guard: maine kaha nahi sahab ne nama kiya hai...or abhi to bohut raat bhi ho gaya hai...kal subha aana...

Kavin hold his collar : maine kaha na mujhe purvi sa bhi milna hai... The guard try to free himsalf...

Guard: chodo mujhe...maine kaha na chodo mujhe...

Dushant hold his hand " chod de kavin...chod use..."

And he free the guard...

Dushant: chal tu yaha sa...chal..

Kavin: par dushant mujhe ourvi sa mila na...bohut thik bhi hai yea nahi pata karna hai mujhe...

Dushant: kavin shant ho jaa...purvi bilkul thik hai...

Kavin: tu aesa kesa keha sakta hai...

Dushant:(camely) bata ta hu...pehela tu chal yeaha sa...chal...

And tney went to the car...

Kavin: ab baata...tu kesa bol sakta hai hai ki purvi bilkul thik hai...kya tera ussa baat huyi hai...

Dushant: kavin kya ho gaya hai tujhe yaar...kya tu bhool gaya hai ki tu ak cid officer hai...agar purvi ko kuch hota to bo guard zarrur bata ta ki yea sa kuch huya hai...iska chahere pa aesa kuch bhi nahi tha...bo bilkul shant tha...matlab kuch ghabrane wala baat nahi hai...tu shant ho jaa...yaar...

Kavin understood and sat on car's engine, holding his head...

Dushant puts his hand on his shoulder and said " car mein bath...main drive karta hu..." They sat on the car and moved towards the beach...

Kavin: tu mujhe yaha kue leke aaya hai...

Dushant: yea sabsi shant jagha hai...isiliya...or tera dill or dimag ko shanti ki zarurat hai...samjha...

Kavin and dushat start to walking... After some minutes they sat on a rock...

Kavin: ak minute tu ak baat bata ki tu mare ghar main us waqt kue aya...

Dushat : 😓...bo...bo...

Kavin: dakh dushant sach sach bolna...

Dushant: ok...bata ta hu...mujhe rajiv uncle ka phone aya tha...

Flash back...

Dushant phone rang and he received it...

Dushant : hello uncle...ab is waqt phone kar raha hai...ghar mein sab kuch thik to hai na...?

Rajiv: thik to hai...or nahi bhi...

Dushant: matlab...

Rajiv: tumha pata hai na ki purvi kavin se pyaar karti hai...

Dushant: hai uncle...kavin ne bataya tha...

Rajiv: hm...mujhe to lagta hai ki kavin bhi purvi se pyaar karta hai...par use ehasas nahi nahi...maine kavin ke akhon mein purvi ke liya bo pyaar, bo becheni...bo tanha dekha hai... (And told him the whole incident)...ab beta tu uska best friend hai or main uska baap...i thik tu use sabse acha samjha payega...please beta tu abhi aaja...

Dushant: hai...main abhi ata hu...

Flashback end...

Kavin: ooh...to papa ne tujhe yeaha bulaya hai...

Dushant: kavin baat yea nahi hai ki kis ne kis ko bulaya hai...baat yeaha teen zindegio ka hai...kavin main tera best friend hu main tujhe sabse jyada janta hu...sayad tu khud bhi nahi janta hoga zitna maine tujhe janta hu...main tujhe keha raha hu jo tu feel kar raha hai bo pyaar hi hai...bo bhi purvi ke liya...(kavin looked at him) hai kavin tu maan yea na maan tu purvi se pyaar karne laga hai...agar pyaar nahi hai to bata na tu itni paresan kue hota hai...ab yea maat bolna ki bo tara dost hai isiliya tu paresan hai... Thik hai bo tara dost hai par yad karke dakh bachpan se leke aaj tak agar use kuch bhi hota hai to tu zitni paresan hota hai kya tu kisi or ke liya hota hai...or jo abhi kar ke aaya...abhi jo tu use bas ak jhalak dakhne ke liya tu kuch bhi kar sakta hai...agar ak din bo tujhe sa baat na kare to tujhe becheni hota hai yea nahi...( Kavin nodded his head like a child)...kavin tu aapna dill se puch ke dekh...tera dill kya keha ta hai...kis ki nam leta hai... Akhe bandh kar or aapna dill or dimag ko santh kar phir dill sa puch...

Kavin do what dushant said...

Dushant: kis ki hasti huyi chahera dikhayi de raha hai...

Kavin:(smile) purvii...and opened his eyes...

Dushant: dekha...ab please dill ka bato ko ignore maat kar na...bar na pachtaye ga tu...

Kavin: main purvi se pyaar karne laga hu or mujhe pata hi nahi chala...

Dushant: pyaar aesa hi hota hai mere dost...pyaar kiya nahi jata pyaar ho jata hai...or jo pyaar anjane mein hota hai bohi sacha pyaar hata hai...

Kavin: lar main maa ko kya bolu yaar...main bohut gussa hai mujhe sa...or to or yea engagement...pata nahi jo purvi keha rahi thi agar bo sach huya to...

Dushant: to acha hai Na...

Kavin: par maa kabhi nahi maanengi...

Dushant: hum manayange unhai...hum sab baat karenga to bo kesa nahi manangi...or wase bhi maa ke liya aapni bache ki kushi sab se zyada important hai...

Kavin: hm...kash maa man jaye...

Dushant: hai...ab tu purvi ko aapni dill ki baat bata de...kahi der na ho jaye...

Kavin: par...

Dushant: agar tu purvi sa pyaar karta hai to dill ki baat de na...or agar tu sonaya ke bare mein such raha hai...to chod de...pehela khud ke or purvi ke bare main soch...

Kavin nodded...

Dushant: good...ab chal ghar chal...

They went from there...

In the kavin's house...

Kavin entered ...and saw someone sat on the garden...kavin want to the person...

Kavin: maa...abhi tak aap soye nahi...

Sumita: kese soti jab ki mara beta jaga huya hai...

Kavin sat near her feet...

Kavin: maa...i'm sorry ... Main kuch jyada hi uchi awaz mein baat kar betha...mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiya tha...

Sumita runing her fingers through his hair...

Sumita: (smile) nahi beta main hi kuch jyada hi over react kar bethi...mujhe samajh na chahiya tha ki bo ladki tujhe paresan kar rahi hai... Or main bhi tujhe dant diya...i'm sorry beta... Mujhe pata hai tera maan mein us purvi ka liya kuch bhi mahi hai... Tu to usa bas dost manta hai...(kavin looked at her..)...main tujhe kesa nahi samjh payi...i'm sorry beta...

Kavin: maa...bo...

Sumita: ab kuch or bolne ki zarurat nahi hai...jaa jake so jaa...bohut raat ho gaya hai...

Kavin: maa mujhe aap se kuch baat karna hai...

Sumita: jo bhi baat karna hai kal karna ok...abhi chal so jaa...chal cahl...

They went to their room respectively and slept...

Next morning...

Purvi was walking on the wall of the terrace...

Kavin: purvi...kya kar rahi ho tum...niche uthdo...abhi...purvi gir jaogi...purvi please...

Purvi's eyes were filled with tears...she forward her hand and take her stap back...

Kavin expanded his hand to hold her hand...but failed... " Purviiiii"...

* * *

So how was it...boring to nahi na...

Kavi ki dewani: dear...sorry for waiting you...

Thanks to all for you supports...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys , here is the next update...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes...

So , let's start it...

Purvi fall from the tarrance...

Kavin: purviiii...

He weak up from his dream...he is sweating badly...

Kavin: ooh... Sapnna...kahi...he calls pirvi worriedly... But she but the call...

Kavin:(pov) cut kar diya... Sayad gussa hai mujhsa...or gussa hona jayas bhi hai...aaj bureau jaake hi purvi ko sab kuch bata dunga... Phir hum dono mil kar maa ko manayange...( He smile... At the same time he is worried for her...as he couldn't talk with her last night even now...he get up and go to fresh up for his bureau)

He came to tje drawing room...where kavita is talking with someone ... After a while she cut the call and turned to kavin...

Sumita: beta tu uth gaya...😀..

Kavin: hai maa...

Sumita: chal jaldi beth or nasta kar...

Rajiv look at him... Kavin smile sweetly...and he assure him...

Sumita: baap beta mein kya bate ho rahi hai isaro isaro hai... Mujhe bhi to batayea...(teasing them...)..

Rajiv: yea mara or kavin ki bich ka mamla hai... aap rehane dijiya..(Teasing her..)

Sumita : acha ji...

Rajiv: hai ji...😄..

Sumita: 😊aap bhi na...acha beta kya aaj tera bureau mein koye important kam hai kya...

Kavin: pelhal to nahi hai... Kue aap kue puch rahi ho..

Sumita: bo actually sonaya ka abho abhi phone aya tha...to usne kaha ki bo shopping kar ne jane wali hai...to maine kaha hai ki tu akeli kue jayegi kavin gayega tera sath...is bahane tum dono ko ak sath time spend karne ka moka bhi mil jaye ga...kue sahi kaha na maine...

Kavin: maa par...

Sumita: par war kuch nahi tu jayega...koye kam ka bahana nahi..

Kavin: maa...mari baat to suniya...

Sumita: mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai kavin...maine sonaya ko kaha hao ki tu usa lene gayega...

Kavin: maa main nahi jaa sakta...

Sumita: maine sonaya ko vada kar diya hai ki tu usa aaj shopping kar wayega... Bo kitni khis thi pata hai hai...kya tu uski smile chinlagi...kya tujhe sonaya ka jara sa bhi phikar nahi hai...

Kavin: maa...

Sumita: acha chod tujhe sonaya ka fikar nahi...par mari to fikar hai na tujhe...kya tu aapni maa ki sar nicha kar dega tu...aapni maa ki baat na maan kar...(and her eyrs became teary..)

Kavin: aap...aap please maat ro...

Sumita left the place...kavin followed her...

Kavin: maa...sono to mari baat..

She enter to her room and sat onher bed...kavin also sat beside her...

Kavin: maa sorry..acha baba main jaunga ... aap maat ro...please...(said sweetly...next moment he hug her ...and she couldn't control her and finally smile...)

Sumita: chal jaa ready hole...

Kavin nodded and left her room sadly...

Kavin: (pov) ab main maa ko kesa batau ki main sonaya se pyaar nahi karta... Maa samjhange bhi yea nahi...

Rajiv: kavin..kya tune purvi se baat kiya...

Kavin: nahi papa...abhi tak to nahi...

Rajiv: thik hai par jaldi baat karlena...

Mavin: hai main aaj sam ko hi baat baat karunga...

Rajiv: ok...beta... Main office jaa raha hu..bye...

Kavin: bye...papa...

Purvi's house...

Acp sir came to purvi's house and saw that she is sleeping peace fully...

So he didn't disturbed her , puts her phone on the table and went to bureau...

Kavin informed acp sir that he couldn't attended his duty today as he is busy with his fiancee...and acp sir allow him...

Acp sir: ( pov) kavin mari beta ke liya bana hi nahi hai...khar main aapni beti ke liya ak acha , or jimedar ladka dhundunga...jo dill ka bhi acha hoga...

In the purvi's house...

Purvi wake up... And getting ready for her bureau...and left the home...

On the other hand kavin and sonaya went to the shopping mall...

In the shopping mall...

Sonaya showing a dress : yea kesi hai kavin...😀..

Kavin: hai thik hai...

Sonaya: ok...

Sonaya is busy in her shopping and kavin is busy to watch his time...

Kavin:please thoda jaldi karogi...

Sonaya: kue...kuch kam hai kya...

Kavin: hai..

Sonaya: par aunty ne to kaha tha ki aaj tune chutti liya hai...

Kavin: hai...bo ghar mein kuch file work hai... (Said this without moistures )

Sonaya:(hold his arm)kavin kya huya hai... tum mujhsa aesa rudely kie baat kar raha ho... Kya kiya hai maine...

Kavin: (removeing his arm) kuch nahi...

Sonaya: to..aesa kue behave kar rahe ho...

Kavin:agar tumhari shopping khatam ho gayi ho to hum ghar chale...

Sonaya: ghar..😦...abhi to aye hai hum..

Kavin: ok...to shopping karo...

On the other hand ...

Purvi came down from a madical shop to brought some medicine for acp sir...

Some one notice her and stop there..and he call some one...

Person: hello...hai bhai bo jo ladki thi na...maine use abhi dekha hai...bo ak dam mari akhoke samne hai...kya karu..

Person 2: kuch maat kar... Jo kar na hai main karunga... Bas tu use aapa secret adde pe leke ja...main bhohi par ata hu...

Person: thik hai..

Purvi start her car...and he follows her... after some while a little boy came in front of her car... Imedently she press the break...purvi get down from her car...

Purvi: beta... Aesa car ke samne nahi ate hai...agar kuch ho jata to...

The boy heard her word and said norhing...

Purvi: acha kya huya hai...batao...

Boy: waha pe...

Purvi:waha pe kya beta...

Boy: koye aap ko bula raha hai... Kaha ki bohut impoltent ( importent ) hai...and he run away from there...

Purvi: kaha bhag reha ho...ruko...uff... Kon mujhe bula raha hai...dakhti hu...she takes her one step and a car came and put her on the car... And take it's speed...

Purvi : chodo...kon ho...

Person: itni jaldi bhool gayi...yad kar kon hai hum...

Purvi: aaaee.. jyada paheli bujhane ki zarrurat nahi hai ... Saf saf bol kon hai... ( She begin to straggle to free her self... But two person holds her hand tightly)

Preson1: dekh kesa pharphara rahi hai jesa ki bina pani ki machli...

Person: hahaha...lagta hai ki yea machlio ki rani hai...

Person1: kue ...

Here purvi try to find her gun... But she remember that she left it in the car..

Purvi: o god..gun to car mein hi raha gayi...

Person: aare dakh to sahi kitni khusurat hai...yea machli...( Touching her face..)

Purvi moved her face and showing them her wrath through her eyes...and suddenly she notice kavin in front of the shipping mall and she call him...

Purvi( louldly) kavinnn...help...kavinn...

Person: oii muh pakar iska... The 2nd person covered her mouth...but she cut on his plam... And he remove his hand...

Purvi: kavinnn... ( Kavin realize that some take his name and he is looking hete and there...)

The person cover her moith tighty...and they cross the shopping mall...

Kavin(pov) : mujhe aesa kue laga ki purvi ne mujhe bulaya...hai yea to purvi ki hi awaz tha... Par purvi yeaha...is waqt...kya kar rahi hai...

Sonaya: kavin kya huya...abhi to tum keha reha the ki ghar jana hai ghar jana hai... Or khud hi late kar rahe ho...

Kavin: hm... and start his car...

Here the goons stop the car and draged her to the room... Threw her on the ground...

Person: lagta hai surat ke sath sath dimmag bhi bohut hai... Koye chalaki karne ki soch na bhi nahi...hum yeahi khare rahange... Samjhi...

Purvi said nothing and start to waiting for right time...

On the other hand...

Kavin(pov)ak baar dushant ko call kar leta hu...

He calls him...

Dushant : hai bol...kya huya...

Kavin: sun na...bo sab log hai kya bureau mein...

Dushant: 😕...sab logo ki fikar hai yea sirf purvi ki...

Kavin: hai sahi pakda hai tune...😊...

Dushant: ooohhhooo...

Kavin: tu jaldi bata...na

Dushunt: nahi bo abhi tak bureau nahi aye hai...

Kavin:(worriedly) abhi tak bureau nahi gayi... bo sapnna...kahi...nahi nahi...

On the other hand...

Purvi sat on the ground silently and observe all weather... When she notice that the goons are busy in their gossip.. she took out her phone and share her location to kavin... Suddenly she heard some sound...

In the car...

Kavin got the location...

Kavin: (pov) purvi mujhe location bajh rahi hai... Yea jaga to yeaa sa karib hai...mujhe jaldi hi waha pohochana hoga...bagwan please usa surakshit rakh na...he stopped the car...

Sonaya: kya huya kavin...tumne car kue roki...

Kavin: bo...mujhe ak zarruri kam yad aa gaya hai...please tum car sa uthro...

Sonaya:what...to main ghar kesa jaungi...

Kavin: bo tum dakh lo na...mujhe abhi jana hai... Uthro...

Sinaya:😡... Thik hai... She took her things and got down from the car...and kavin turned his car towards the purvi's location...

Sonaya: yea achanak kaha gaya...mujhe aesa bich raste chod ke...😣... Khabar to deni hogi aunty ko...😏...and she moved...

In the other hand...

Purvi became aleart... A mam entered into the room with some other boys...

Purvi:😮...yea to bo hi hai jiske upar main alcohol pheki thi...

Person2 came close to her and looking her keenly...purvi stands properly ... She has no reflection of fear on her face...

Person 2: ttche...ttche..ttch.. mujhe na uss ladki ko nahi ujhe uthana tha...lagti ho gayi...wesa dekha jayi to himmat to bohut hai tujhe mein... Barna kisi ne aaj tak sochi bhi nahi hai mujh sa panga lena ka... I like it.. mujhe aesi himmat wali ladkiya bohot passand hai... And he louch her arms woth bad intention... But purvi is also so strong mentally and physically... She stoped him and push him in back... Try to find the way to escape...but the person hold her hand and push her , she hits the wall... She kick on his lag... he bend a little...but next moment he holds her hand more tightly...

Purvi: aahhaa...chod mujhe...chod... Tujhe pata nahi hai ki main kon hu...

Person2: or tujhe nahi pata ki main kon hu...ruling party ka minister ka beta...

Purvi: chod mujhe dard ho raha hai...she tried her best to escape herself...

Person2: tujhe dard ho isiliya to pakda hai tujhe...tari itni himmat ki tu sab ke samne mujhpe alcohol phak ke chali jayegi...or main sirf dakhta rahunga...

Person: bhai...aap ko jo majha lena hai le lo..hum bahar jate hai...( and smile mischievously and left the place...)

Person2:daro maat baby...jo bhi karumga aram se karumga...dera dera karunga...

Purvi hits on his lag to free herself but the man is strong enough... He is coming close to neck...she closed her eyes and one face appears in front of her eyes...it's kavin...

Purvi:(pov) kaha ho tum kavin...

At just moment tje person feels a strong arm on his shoulder...he turned

Person: kon hai bey tu...or yeaha kya kar raha hai...kisi ne koka nahi tujhe...(said angrily)

Kavin: roka to kuch logo ne tha par maine kaha kisi ka sunta hu... Purvi came behind him... And kavin protected her through his hand...

Person: oohho...to lela ka majhnu aya hai...

Kavin: nahi nahi juliet ki romio aya hai...

Here some other boys camw from behind... And the main person signal them... And a fight begins... Kavin puts them on the ground...now it's the time for the main person...kavin hits at his face... Blood starts to following from his nose...they engrossed into their fight... suddenly a boy get up and took his gun and pointed at kavin...purvi saw this...

Purvi: kavinnn...kavin...piche dekho...kavinnn...

Kavin didn't jeard her...he just beats him badly...and the person became half dead...

He is going to press the trigger...purvi run and came between kavin and the gun...the boy press the trigger... And the bullet hits purvi... Hearing the sound , kavin stoped... And turned...

Kavin:(slowly..) purvi...he run to her...others run away from that place...

Before falling into the ground, he hold her...

Kavin: purviiii...

**Present time...**

A drop of tears came from his eyes...

* * *

So...kesa tha yea chapoy bata na maat bhool na ok...

Guys kya story boring ho rahi hai... Reviews ki number bohut hi kam hai... Plz guys review and share your views with me...and silent readers thanks to read my story but plz break your silence...as your one review make me happy...and also give me encourage to create some thing new... Thank you...

Thanks to all for your supports...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...

* * *

I will be update the next part after getting sufficient reviews...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys...how are you all .. hope here is the next update...and sorry for being late...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes...

So let's start it...

Acp sir and others came into the hospital..

Acp sir to kavin: purvi kaha hai , kaha ha purvi...(asked worridly)

Kavin:abhi bhi doctor o.t se bahar nahi ayehai...

Acp sir said nothing...

A clear reflection of worry , and care for purvi is visible on acp sir's face... Kavin notice that he didn't looked at him... Others console him..and dushant came to kavin and puts his hand on his shoulder...

Dushant assure him through his eye...at that time doctor came out from o.t.

All went to him...acp sir going to say but kavin asked instead to acp sir...

Kavin:(worrdly) kesi hai purvi... Thik to hai na...bo khch boliya na..(acp sir looks at him..)

Doctor:dekhiya humne unki goli nikal diya hai...phelhai bo khatre sa bahar hai par hum unhai abhi observation room mein rakhange...hum koyi risk nahi lena chahate hai...

Acp sir: doctor kya hum mil sakte hai..

Doctor: observation room mein sirf ak hi insan reha sakta hai..aap unke.

Acp sir:father...

Doctor: ooh to aap reha sakte hai ab unhai hoss ayegi tab aap sab log mil sakte hai...

Acp sir: thanks doctor...

Doctor smile and left the palce...

Acp sir enter to the room... And others left the hospital as a new case reported except kavin and dushant... They are waiting in front of the room...

Kavin: dushant acp sir ko delha bo mere taraf dekh bhi nahi rehai hai...

Dushant: sab thik ho jaye ga...

Kavin: nahi yaar... Mujhe lagta hai ki bo mujhse naraz hai us din maa ne jo kiya... Or aaj...meri bajha se hi to huys hai na...

Kavin: tu aesa kue soch raha hai...abhi bo tension mein hai isiliya bo aesa behave kar reha hai sayad...

Kavin: nshi dushant main acp sir ko achi tarike sa janta hu...pata nahi sab kuch kab thik hoga...

Than his phone rang... He looked the id and cut the call...

Dushant: tune call cut kue kiya, aunty sayad tension kar rahi hai... Tu bacho jesi harkate kue karta hai yaar...ruk main aunty ko inform kardeta hu...

Kavin said nothing...dushant informed to sumita...

After two hour daya and abhijeet came into the hospital...

Daya: purvi ko hoss aya kya...

Dushant: abhi tak nahi...

Abhijeet looked at kavin's face which is dull..."kavin kab se bethe ho tum yahai..ak kam karo ghar chale jaao... Fresh ho lo hum hai abhi yehai..."

Kavin: nahi sir main purvi ko akela chod ke kahi nahi jaunga...usse abhi tak hoss nahi aya hai...

Daya and abhijeet found something fishy... Both of them look at dushant and he try to hide himself...

In the observation room...

Acp sir sat beside her with teary eyes...

Acp sir: purvi maa akhe khol...dekh tera papa aye hai... (But she didn't open her eyes) pehela teri maa mujhe chod ke hamesa ke liga chali gayi or jate jate mujhse vada leke gayi ki main tera oura khayal rakhu tari har ak khusi ka khayal rakhu...par sayad main vada pura nahi kar paunga...

Purvi opens her eyes slowly. And look around the room , a big smile crept on his face...

Purvi: papa...

Acp sir: hai beta...main yehi hu...main doctor ko bulata hu...

He calls the doctor. Here kavin became more tensed why he call doctor? He eagerly waiting for the doctor...

Doctor check her and said" abhi ghabra ne ki koyi baat nahi hai..aap sab log ab mil sakte hai .."

Acp sir: thik hai...

Doctor left the room...

Acp sir: kesi hai beta tu...

Purvi: thik hu papa...

Acp sir smile..

Kavin dushat daya and abhijeet enter...

Daya: kesi ho abhi...

Purvi: thik hu sir..

Abhijeet: hm...nam batao ak bar uske badh dekho koyi bhi minister kuch nahi kar payega...

Purvi: ruling party ki minister ka beta...

Daya: tum jaldi se thik ho jao... Or us minister ko to main dekhta hu...

Abhijeet: hai abhi hum chalte hai...

Daya and abhijeet left , dushant and kavin came forward... But acp sir used his hand against kavin's shoulder... Kavin is in shock...dushant looked back...

Kavin: sir...

Acp sir: abhi purvi ko aram ki zarurat hai...tum jaa sakte ho...

Purvi: papa..

Acp sir: tumhai kuch bhi bol ne ki zarurat nahi hai...purvi...dushant kavin ko bahar leke jaao...

Dushant: kavin bahar chal...

Kavin: dushant tu kya bol raha hai...

Dushat: abhi tu bahar chal kavin and he bring him back forcefully...

Out of the room...

Kavin: (angrily) dushant yea kya hai...mujhe purvi se baat karna tha...or tu...

Dushant: shant ho jaa yaar...abhi mamla garam hai...agar abhi tu kuch keheta to baat bane ke jagha begar jata...

Kavin said nothing and sat on the chair holding his head...

In the room...

Purvi: papa aapne aesa kue kiya...

Acp sir: kue ki main nahi chahata ki kavin tumhare aspass bhi rehai...bo sirf tujhe dukh hi deta hai tu kue nahi samjh rahi hai beta...

Purvi: papa aap kue nahi samajh reha hai ki mari kushi hai kavin...to bo mujhe kesa dukh de sakta...agar mari kushi hi mari pass nahi reha gi to main kush kesa rehai paungi Papa...

Acp sir looks at her eye for a while...

Purvi: papa…

Acp sir left the room...

A fresh tears came from her eyes...another side , a tears are also flowing from kavin's eyes...

Dushant:ghar chal kavin ..

Kavin: kaha na mujhe pehela purvi se baat karna hai...

Dushant: tune dekha na usse abhi...bo thik hai bilkul thik hai...tu fresh hoke fir aana...

Kavin: nahi dushant...

Acp sir heard their conversation from a hidden place...

Acp sir sat on the chair... Kavin came to him and sat beside him...they were sat silently for some time...

Kavin: sir main aapse kuch kehena chahata hu...

Acp sir said nothing...

Kavin: sir aap mera inspiration hai...aap mera guru hai...aap jo chahe aap mujhe sasti(punishment) de sakta hai par sir main purvi se bohut pyaar karta hu...please sir aap purvi ko mujhe door leke kijiya...

Acp sir: maine purvi ko tumse door nahi kiya hai... Tum khud hi responsible ho... Us din jojo sumita ji ne kaha hai bo sab sune ke badh kya main purvi ki haat tumhai de sakta hu...sumita ji kya sochti hai purvi ke bare mein yea sab jane ke badh kya main tum pe varosa kar sakta hu...or agar tum purvi se pyaar karte the to sonaya se engagement kue ki... Pata hai is sa purvi ki dill tut gaya hai...fir bhi bo sirf or sirf tumharahi nam le raha...

Kavin: (softly) sir mujhe ab ehasa ho gaya hai ki main purvi se kitna pyaar karta hu...jo maine kiya bo mari life ka sab se bada lagat decision hai..please mujhe maff kar dijiya... Main vada karta hu ki main kabhi bhi purvi ke akhome mari bajha se aasu nahi ayaga...or main hamare is risste ko ak aatut bandhan mein badhunga...hamare risste ke bich koyi nahi aa sakta...koyi bhi nahi...yea are vada hai aapse...

Acp sir: mujhe bas yeahi sun na tha tum sa kavin...( There eyes getting wet)par sonaya...

Kavin: main sonaya ko samjha dunga...or maa ko bhi...aap tension maat lijiya...

Acp sir smile...

Acp sir: jaao mil lo... Bo bhi tumhara intezar kar raha hai...

Kavin smile and nodded..

In the room...

Kavin enter...

Purvi's eyes are swollen as she was crying badly...

Kavin notice that but she did not noticed him...she is busy in her thought .. kavin came to her and puts his hand over her hand .. with the touch of kavin she came back and look at kavin with full of hope..and without wasting any time she hug him tightly...kavin hun her too...they forget everything for a while and completely feels each other's warm...but tears are not stop...

Kavin: purvi stop it dekho sab kuch thik ho gaya hai...fir kue ro rehi ho...

Purvi: i love you...

Kavin: love you too purvi... Mujhe bohut der hogaya aapni pyaar ko pehachane mein...

Purvi: pehechana to sahi... I'm happy...bas aesa hi hamesa mare sath reha na...kabhi akela maat chod na...mujhe akelepan se dar lagta hai..

Kavin: main yumhai kabhi bhi akela nahi choduga purvi i promise...

Both smile...

On the other hand daya and abhijeet arrested the culprit...

At night...

Kavin enter in his house...

Sumita: kavin sab kuch thik hai na...dushant ne kaha ki tu hospital mein tha...or tari is shirt mein khoon...tujhe kahi chot to nahi lagi na beta...

Kavin: nahi maa... Mujhe kuch nahi huya hai...main bilkul thik hu...par maa main bohut hu...olease mukhe abhi aaram karna hai...

Sumita: hai beta jaa...aramar...hum kal baat karenga...

Next day...

Doctor check her and found nothing worry for her...

Doctor: tension ki koyi bhi baat nahi hai...bo abhi bilkul thik hai...aap unhai 2 din ke andar ghar le jaa sakte hai...

Acp sir: thanks...

Doctor left..

Acp sir: beta main abhi bureau jaa raha hu...kisi bhi chiz ki zarurat ho to mujhe call kar na ok...😊

Purvi: ji papa..😊

Acp sir left...and purvi start to reading a megaazing...the door of the room became open slowly...and kavin enter slowly..he chack hare and there...

Purvi: ooh hello...mr. aesa kya dekh kar entry maar rehai ho hai...

Kavin: acp sir nahi hai na...

Purvi: nahi papa abhi abhi bureau ke liya nikal gaya hai...kya tumhai kuch kam tha...main call karti hu...(she going to call jer but kavin stopped her..)

Kavin: nahi nahi...mujhe umsa koyi kam nahi hai...

Purvi: to...

Kavin: bo mujhe aaj tumhare sath reha na hai...😳...isiliya check kar raha tha ki acp sir hai yea nahi...

Purvi:😊...ooh... To kya kam tha...

Kavin:😮.. romance😁...

Purvi: (naughtly) bohut zyada...😀..

Kavin: kesi feel kar rahi ho abhi...der to nahi hai na...

Purvi: nilkul nahi...akhir mare pass mari sab badi taqat jo hai to der kesa mujhe chu sakta hai...

Kavin: bo to hai...

Purvi: kavin sonaya...kuch socha hai kya...

Kavin: nahi...

Purvi: aunty ko bataya...

Kavin: nahi...maine nahi bataya...hum ak sath mil kar batayan ge...

Purvi: thik hai...

Kavin: maine tum hai bohut dukh diya hai na... Trust me purvi mujhe nahi pata tha ki maa ne mera engagement ussi hi din fix kiya hai...mujbe kisi ne kuch nahi bataya...

Purvi: main tum se pyaar karti hu...or pyaar trust ke bina nahi hoti hai...har ak risste ke niv hoti hai trust... Maiin khudh se bhi zyada tumpe varosa karti hu...samjhe... Or tumhe koyi safaye dene ki zarurat nahi hai...bas sath nivana hamesa...😊..

Kavin: akhri saas tak... Nivaunga...😊...

Purvi hugs him...

Separated from hug...

Purvi: acha yum mujhe kab propose karne wale ho hai...maine to kar diya...aap tumhari badi..

Kavin: kya😦...propose...uff😒...tumne to kiya na...to fir...

Purvi:😠...kya...kaha tumne...

Kavin:😅😅... Kesi chahiya tumhe proposal baby... Main wesa hi karunga...😅..

Purvi: good😀😋..

Kavin: (pov) abhi se order deni chalu kar diya pata nahi age age kya hoga...beta tu to gaya...😨..

Purvi: kya soch rahi ho...

Kavin: kuch nahi... Bas kudh ke ane wale future ke bade mein...😭😭..

Nurse enter ...

Nurse: abhi aap bahar jayea... Visiting hour khatam ho gayi hai...

Kavin:😞...ok...

Purvi: kavin...bureau...jaa rehai ho na..

Kavin: hai..

Purvi: sambhal ke...ok..😊..

Kavin: 😊...bye..

He left the the room...

Aftet a long day , he came to his hoise and fresh up .. and went to the hospital...

Kavin to acp sir: sir aap ghar jayea...main rukta hu purvi ke pass...

Acp sir: par beta...

Kavin: beta kaha na aapne mujhe to yea mera farz hai...or wesa bhi agar aap puri raat yea guzarenga to aapki tabiyat kharap ho saktahai...to kya bo purvi ko acha lagegi...

Acp sir smile..."acha baba... To main kal subha ake discharge ke sare formalities pura kar runga..."

Kavin: thik hai...

Acp sir look at purvi and left the hospital...

Kavin enter and saw that purvi is in her deep sleep... So he sat beside her.. after some time he pits her head near her hand and slept...

Next morning...

Purvi wake up and found kavin near her...she smile on his sleepy face...

Nurse enter...and also smile on this cute scene...

Nurse: lagta hai aapke patti bohut pyaar karte hai aapse..

Purvi:😳...

Kavin wake up with the sound and see the time...

Purvi: good morning...kavin..😊

Kavin: a very good morning baby...😊acha baby abhi main chal ta hu...

Purvi:kue...😞..

Kavin: kuch kam hai important...main badh mein ata hu...

Purvi: suno to...

But kavin left the hospital...

Purvi look at the nurse and said " pyaar..😒.."

Nurse:😶...

Acp sir came afyer some time and completed all the formalities...after a while kavin also came...

Purvi:😒..

Kavin: kya huya..😐...

Acp sir: kavin tum purvi ko ghar leke jaao... Or aaj tum hai bureau ane ke koyi zarurat nahi hai..😀...

Kavin: ok sir...😀..

Acp sir: to main bureau ke liya likalta hu...tum log bhi aao...dhanse jana ok...

Both : hai😀..

Kavin and purvi reached in purvi's house...

Kavin opened the door and purvi is shock...as the house is fully decorated...

All the window are covered with curtain... They enter... The house was decireted with candles and flowers...

Purvi: kavin aesa sab tumne kiya...

Kavin smile and brought her to her room..

Het room is also decorated...and a beautiful dress is lieing on the bed...kavin took it and came near her..

Kavin: tumhare liya...tumpe bohut acha lagega...

Purvi smile shyly and go to another room to change it... After a while she came back...kavin look at her and he can't move his eyes from her...she is kooking so beautiful on this red ground...like an angel...he sat her in front of the mirror...and puts the earring on her ear...

She stand up and smile...

Kavin became serious...

Kavin: purvi i want to say something... You know very well that i love you more than my life...you are my everything... You told me many things when you proposed me... But now i want to say you some thing different...

Main is prakriti (nature) ko shaksi maan ke kassam khata hu Main tum hari kar ak suk mein har ak dhuk main tumhara sath dunga... Agar tum chadni ho to main tumhara chaad bankar rahunga...chahe kitni bhi badi tufan kue na aye main hamesa tumhara rahunga...chahe kitni badi muskile kue na aye tum hamesa mari hi rahogi , main hamwsa tumhai budi nazrose chuoa ke rakhunga...Hum dono ko koyi agal nahi kar sakta...main tumhai aapni jiban sathi ke rup main dekh na chahata hu...kya tum mare life main ake mujhe pura kar sakte ho... Kya tum mujhse saddi karogi...

Purvi's eyes are became wet..

Purvi: hai..kavin tum mera liya sab kuch ho...main tumse saddi karne ke liya tayar hu...

Both smile and kavin bring a cake and cut it...kavin feed it to her and next she goung to feed him but he stop her... And came close to her... She put the piece of the cake...

Purvi: kya huya... She became nervous...

Kavin smile mischievously...and said " mujhe cake khana hai"..

Purvi: main to khilane hi lage thi...

Kavin: nahi mujhe aesa nahi khana...hai...

Purvi: to kesa khana hai..

Kavin: mujhe bohi cake khani hai jo tumne abhi khayi hai...

Purvi:(she realize that some grain of the cake are on her lips) kavin... Stop here...

But kavin didn't stop...came more closer to her...and blocked her lips with his lips...purvi at first didn't respond...but he deepened his kiss..and she start to respned... He can feel her shiver...he smile and moved his hand on her waist... They kissed eachother passionately... And fall into the bed...thy break their kiss when they needed breath... Due to weekness purvi slept in kavin's arms...and kavin also...

After one and half hour some one enter to purvi's room as they didn't lock the main door...and shock to see them in each other arms... And burst out in anger...

Someone: kavinnn...

They wake up and shock...

* * *

Kesa tha chappy...batana maat bhool na ok... Sorry sorry is bar bhi late ho gayi...happy friendship day to all of you...hain thodi si late hogayi wish karne mein...

...to kon hai jisne kavi ko kasath dekh liya hai...bata sakte ho...?plz bolna hai…

Garima: hai to garima ji aapne to pucha hi nahi ki aap kya puch na chahate hai...plz jaldi se puclo...barna mera dimag mein kida dorta rarega ki akhir kya puchni thi aap ko...hahaha...thanks for review...

Thanks to all for yous supports...

Keep read and review...

Love you all..tc...

Bye...

* * *

I will be updateing the next part after getting sufficient reviews...


	12. Chapter 12

Hello guys... How are you all... Hope fine...here is the next update...

Sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistakes...

Let's start it...

Kavin and purvi in shock...

Kavin: sonaya tum yaha...kya kar rahi ho...

Sonaya: yea sawal to mujhe tumse puchni chahiya kavin ki tum yaha kya kar raha ho...bo bhi purvi ke sath ak hi bed pe...ooh sorry puchne ki kya zarurat hai...saf saf dikhayi de raha hai ki kesa ak dusre ke majhe le raha ho... Chi purvi chi maine sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha ki tum kavin ko paneke liya itni gir jaaogi...

Kavin: sonaya mind your language...

Sonaya: kavin...tum yea kya bol rehai ho...tum is ki side la reha ho...main tumhari hone wali biwi hu...kavin bhool gaye ho kya...

Kavin: hone wali biwi ho...biwi bani nahi bo...samjhi...or main purvi ke bade mein kisi ke bhi muh se kuch bhi bura nahi sun sakta...isiliya behetar hoga ki aapni limit cross na karne ka...

Sonaya hold his hand.. " kavin... Yea humme alag kar na chahati hai...yea tumhe mujhse chin na chahati hai...isiliya yea tumhai aapni maya jal mein phasa na chahati hai...or tum phas reha ho...kavin...samajh ne ki kosis karo...main tumse pyaar karti hu...or main tum dono ko ak sath ak hi bed pe nahi dekh sakti...tum sirf or sirf meri ho kavin...or tu (pointing to purvi) kitni bhi kosis kue na karle kavin tera kabhi nahi ho sakta...kueki kavin mujhse pyaar kar ta hai...sirf mujhesa...(said angrily)

Purvi: galatfemi hai tumhai...kavin tunse nahi mujhse pyaar karta hai...or jo tum kavin mera hai mera hai kar rahi ho na...yea bandh karo...sach to yea hai ki kavin kabhi tumhara tha hi na hi...or nahi hai...or na hi hoga...kavin sirf or sirf mujhse pyaar karta hai...

Sonaya's eyes getting red due to anger...and she lose her control over herself...she try to attack on purvi...but kavin hold her hand and pused her...

Kavin:(rising his voice) pagal ho gayi ho kya...ka kar rahi ho...

Sonaya:(rising her voice) tumhai dikhyi nahi de raa hai kya...kya bol rahi hai yea...yea tumhe mujhse chin na chahiti hai...

Kavin:purvi mujhe tumse tab chinegi na jab main tumhara hunga...maine kabhi tumse pyaar kiya hi nahi...or na hi karta hu...main sirf or sirf purvi se pyaar karta hu...sonaya...( Said at his highest point of his voice..)

Sonaya is in schock...her face became pale...she couldn't believe on her ear...she take her steps towards kavin slowly...and puts her hands on his chest...

Sonaya:(softly) tum jhut bol rehai ho na kavin...yea ohir mujhse majhak kar rehai ho...hai hai majhak hi kar rehai ho...par kavin mujhe aesi majhak bilkul nahi passand...bolo tum majhak kar...kar rehai ho...( Said madly..)

Kavin remove her hand and said " main koyi majhak nahi kar raha hu...sonaya..."...he holds purvi from side amd said " main sirf purvi se oyaar karta hu...or akhri saas tak karta rahunga..." (He said this looking towads purvi...and purvi is smiling but her eyes getting teary with happiness...)

Seeing them together, she left the place angrily...

Purvi hugs kavin...

Purvi:(in hug) kavin..

Kavin: hm..

Purvi: koyi humme lagat to nahi soche ga na...

Kavin: kue..sochange...humne kuch galat thodi na kiya hai...

Purvi: phir bhi kavin...

Kavin:aesa kuch nahi hoga...or humme sa kuch bhi lagat nahi huya hai...ab jinhai jo soch na hai soch ne do...ab tum isse leke zyada maat socho...barna tabiyat kharab ho gayegi...

Purvi nodded her head...and kavin holds her more tightly...

On the other hand...

Sonaya enter in her house angrily..went to her room...stand in front of the mirror...she throw all the things which has on her table and the others things...hearing the sound, her mother came worriedly...

Roma: kya huya beta tu...thik hai na.. she is scock , looking the room... Yea sab kya hai sonaya...chize kue phek rahi ho...

Sonaya said nothing and sat on her bed...roma sat beside her...and puts her hand on her head...

Roma: kya huya beta...

She starts crying...

Roma: kya huya...sonaya...tu ro kue rahi hai...bata kya huya hai...

Sonaya: maa...kavin...

Roma: kavin...kya huya kavin ko...thik hai na bo..

She nodded...

Roma: to phir...kuch kaha kya kavin ne tujhe...tu aese kue ro rahi hai beta...

Sonaya hugs her mother...and said " kavin mujhse pyaar nahi kar...nahi karta mujhse pyaar..."

Roma in hell shock..." What...kya bol rahi hai tu... Hoss mein to hai na tu..."

Sonaya: maa bo mujhse nahi us purvi se pyaar karta hai...

Roma: par sumita ne to khud ayi thi uske beta ke liya mari beti ki haat mangne...sab kuch janne ke badh bhi...mari beti kr dill ke sath khela unlogone...

Sonaya starts crying again...

Roma: tu maat ro beta...ro maat ..

Sonaya: meri kya galti hai maa...mujhe mein kya kami hai...ki kavin ko mujhse zyada bo purvi passand ayi...

Roma: na hi teri koyi galti hai or na ni tujh mein koyi kami hai...tu ab rona bandh kar...main tere papa se baat karti hi... Or ho sake to tu bhool ja kavin ko...

Sonaya stop here..." Maine kese bhool jaau..maa...nahi main kavin ko nahi bhool sakti nahi bhool sakti main kavin ko...kabhi nahi...maa aaj tak maine jo bhi mangahe aap logone mujhe bo sab diya hai...to kavin ko bhi laa do na...maa...papa se bolo na ki bo mujhe kavin ko laa de... Please maa..."

Roma: hmm...beta main tere papa se baat karti hu...ab tu chup ho jaa...

Sonaya nodded and her mother left her room...

Sonaya: main kavin ko bhool jau yea kabhi nahi ho sakta...or na hi main kavin or purvi ko ak hone dungi...chahe mujhe mujhe kuch bhi kue na karna pare...

On the other hand...in the evening..

Kavin : purvi ab main ghar chalta hu...ok..😊

Purvi: hm..😊..

Kavin: aapna dhyan rakh na...agar koyi zarurat padhe to phone karna...

Purvi : hm... Kavin stand up and takes his one step but purvi holds his hand..

Kavin: kya huya...

Purvi: mujhe tumhai kuch bolni hai...

Kavin: hai bolo...

Purvi: kavin main chahati hu ki tu aaj hi balki abhi jake aunty se sab kuch kehe do...

Kavin: abhi...

Purvi: hai...

Kavin:(hesitantly)par...

Purvi: kavin...agar yea baat aunty ko kisi bahar wale se milegi to tum soch sakte ho ki kya ho sakta hai... Situation ak dam begar jayegi...par agar tum se pata chalegi to sayad...

Kavin: (relief a sigh ) tumne sahi kaha purvi...mujhe msa ko aaj bhi bilde na chahiya..

Purvi: thanks..😊..

Kavin smile and kiss in her forehead...

Kavin: ab main chalta hu...bye..

Purvi: bye...

Kavin left puvi's house...

In the kavin's house...

After getting fresh , kavin went to her mother's room...

Kavin: maa...

Sumita: hai beta ander aa...bahar kue hai...

Kavin enter..and set besid her..

Sumita: hai bol kya bole aya tha...

Kavin became nourves: maa bo...mujhe aapse bolna tha..ki..

Sumita: ki..kya saf saf bol kavin kya bol na chahata hai tu...

Kavin:maa pehela wada karo ki aap gussa nahi karogi...mujhse na4az nahi hungi...

Sumita: kavinn...

Kavin: (childishly) maa...

Sumita smile " acha baba bol ab..."

Kavin:(hesitantly) maa...main...main..sonaya ko passand nahi karta...

Sumita became shock...

Sumita: yea kya bol raha kavin tu...kuch pe ke to ghar nahi aya hai na...

Kavin: maa...main sach bol raha hu...main sinaya ko passand nahi karta ... Main purvi se pyaar karta hu...

Sumita's face became red...she stand up..

Sumita:(hardly) tujhe pata hai na ki tari engagement sonaya se huya hai purvi se nahi...

Kavin: mujhe pata hai maa...

Sumita:(rising her voice) phir bhi tu mujhe yea bol raha hai ki tu purvi se pyaar karya hai...agar unhai is baat ki pata chalegi to soch hai ki yea betagi sonaya ke dill par..

Kavin: maa maine sonaya sab kuch bata diya hai...(he said everything what happened)

Sumita : hey bagwan..tune hamari khandan ki inzat mitti pe mika diya...ab hum konsi muh leke society mein rehange...agar yea engagement tuti to mari sari reputation mitti mein mil jayegi...kavin tune ak bar bhi aapni maa..papa ke bare mein nahi socha...

Kavin bow his head...Rajiv enter...

Rajiv: kavin tu bahar jaa...

Kavin: papa..

Rajiv: (a bit louldly)tu bahar jaa...

Kavin left the room...

Sumita: suna aapne kya kaha kavin ne..

Rajiv: mujhe pata tha sumita..

Sumita: pata tha...phir bhi aapne mujhe bata na zaruri nahi samjha...aapne beta ko bhi samjha na zaruri nahi samjha...ki bo galt raste jaa raha hai...agar aap wahi rok dete to aaj yea din nahi dekh na padh ta...(said angrily)

Rajiv: (calmly) sumita sant ho jao...pehela santi se mari baat suno...

Sumita: mujhe kuch nahi sun na...

Rajiv holds her shoulder and sits her on the bed...

Rajiv: betho ..

Sumita turns her face another side...

Rajiv: aap mari baat bhi nahi sunange...

Sumita: boliya...

Rajiv: aap ke liya kya sab se zyada important hai aapna beta yea social status...agar society ke log kahe ki aapni bete ko hamare society se nikal do...to tab kon sabse zyada important hoga aapke liya..

Sumit looks at him...

Rajiv: boliya...kon sabse zyada important hai..

Sumita: yea kesi sawal hai... Obviously mera beta zyada important hai..koyi bhi kuch bhi kahega...or main man lungi kya...

Rajiv: to ab aap aapni beta se sa zyada society ko kue importance de rahe hai...

Sumita became silent...

Rajiv: dekhiya...hamare liya sab se anmol ratan hai hamara beta...aapki ak galat phasle ke bajha se sabki zindegi badal jayega...kavin sonaya se pyaar nahi karta... Agar aap kavin ko forcefully sonaya se saddi karbaoge...to na hi kavin khus rahega..na hi sonaya khis rahega...or na hi purvi...(she looks at him...) Hai sumita maine dono ke akhome sacha pyaar dekha hai ak dusre ke liya...or is najuk pal agar tum kavin ko force karogi sonaya se saddi karne ke liya...or agar usne koyi galat phasla le liya to...ab aap hi socho ki tumhe kya chahiya...saddi ke badh ak kusal family...yea ak unhappy family...kueki kavin kavin ne dill se pyaar kar bethahai purvi se... Uske liya purvi ko bhool na na mumkin hai...

Rajiv left the room, leaving sumita in a deep thought...

On the other hand...

Sonaya was crying the whole day...her motjer unable to control her...nitin came and is in shock to see her daughter like that...

Nitin: roma...kya huya...sonaya ro kie rahi hai...kya huya beta...

Roma: aap pehela fresh ho jaeya...main aap ko sab kuch batati hu...

Nitin: nehi nehi roma...aap pehele yea batao..ki huya kya hai...sonaya aese kue ro rahi hai...

Roma : batati hu...(roma said him everything...and he in also in hell shock..and reach in his highest point of his anger...)

Nitin: unlogo ki himmat kese huyi mari beti ke zindegi ke sath khalne ki hai...chodunga nahi main...is ka jawab ( answer) to dena hi hoga... He consoles sonaya...puts his hand on her head...

Nitin: tu ro maat beta...tera yea papa hai na...jo tu chahegi bo hi hoga...

Sonaya: papa...and hugs him...

Sonaya: mujhe kavin chahiya...kisi bhi hal mein...

Nitin: milega beta...bas thoda sa intezar karo.. aapne papa pe barosha hai na...tumhai...

Sonaya nodded her head...

Nitin smile " good girl.. ab muskurao...main aapni beti ke akho mein assu nahi dekh sakta..."

Sonaya smile for her father...

On the other hand...

Kavin is in his room...sat on his bed and is playing with a knife...at just time sumita came and see him like that...and remember rajiv's word " agar usne koyi galat phasla le liya to.." she scare to lose him...she immediately enter into the room and snatch the knife...

Sumita:kya kar raha chaku ke sath...haat kaat (cut) jata to..kya yea khal ne ki chiz hai...(she said this rudly but she is frighten from inside...

Kavin nodded his head in no...and took a apple...and showing her...

Kavin: ise kaat na tha...to check kar raha tha ki chatu pe dhar hai yea nahi...

Sumita: (pov) ufff...dara diya is ladkene...

Sumita: thik hai...de main kaat deti hu...( She cuts the apole and give it to him , left the place)

In sumita's room...

She is restless...

Sumita: kya karu main...kon sahi hai mera kavin ke liya... Sonaya yea phir purvi…rajiv sahi kehai rehai the...agar kavin ne koyi galat kadam utha liya to... Nahi nahi ...par main sonaya ki family se kya bolungi...roma ji se nitin ji se...pata nahi bo log kya soch rehai honge...kis halat mein hunge...humme unse kal hi baat karni chahiya...

Rajiv enter...

rajiv: kinse baat karna hai sumita...

Sumita: bo main soch rahi ti ki humme kal sonaya ki family se baat karni chahiya...

Rajiv: hm...to kya socha hai aapne.

Sumita: agar baat meri bete ki hai to main purvi ko accept kar ne ke liya taayar hu...(rajiv smile ) par main dill se kabhi bhi purvi ko is ghar ke bhaau ke rup mein accept nahi kar sakti... And she left room..

Ravij:(pov) derre derre tum bhi purvi ko aapna logi...mujhe pata hai...(snile a little)

In tje purvi's house...

Acp sir notice that putvi is in her deep thought and very worried for something...he came to her...

Acp sir: kya huya beta...tabiyat to thik hai na teri..

Purvi: hai..

Acp sir: phir kue paresan hai...

Purvi: papa aunty accept karengeni na mujhe...mujhe der lag rahi hai...bo to mujhe passand bhi nahi karti hai...

Acp sir: passand nahi karti hai yea mujhe bhi pata hai...par tujhe or kavin ko kosis kani chahiya unhai manane ki...bo tumse badi hai...unki kisi bhi baat ko dill pe maat lena ok...

Purvi smile...acp sir smile too...

Acp sir: yea huyi na...mari purvi wali baat..

* * *

So...aaj ke liya itna hi...chaooy kesi thi...bata maat bhool na ok...plz plz review kar ke zarur bata na...

Thanks to all for your supports...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...

I will be updating the next part after getting minimum 15 reviews...

Itna to expect kar hi sakti hu na guys...then i will get an idea about the story that how much you it...ok...bye...guys...


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys..how are you all...hope fine...here is the next part...

Sorry for tne grammatical and spelling mistake...

Next day...

Sumita and rajiv went to sonaya's house...

Roma open the door rudely...

All are settling silently...

Nitin: kuch boliya...

Rajiv: Nitin vo hum jante hai ki tum log humse gussa ho...naraz ho heart huye ho humse...par ise mere bheche ki galti samajh ke maaf kar do..usse apni pyaar ka ehesas nahi tha...use apni pyaar ko samajhne bhi thodi si der kar diya..

Roma: bhai sahab aapke bete koto apna pyaar mil gaya par meri beti ka kya...usse to apna pyaar chin gaya na...kavin uska bachpen ka pyaar hai or kavin ne kya kiya us kalki ayi ladki ke bajha se meri beti ki dil tod diya...is galti ko hum maaf nahi kar sakte bhai sahab..apke bete ki galti ki kimat meri beti ko aone asuo se deni padh rhi hai...

Sumita:(softly) hum samajh sakte hai roma ji...(cut by roma)

Roma: aap nahi samajh sakti sumita ji...nahi samajh sakti...maine kabhi bhi apni beti ke akho mein a bund (drop) asu nahi ane diya...or aaj uske akhe thak nahi rhe hai...main kavin ko iske liya kabhi bhi maaf nahi kar sakti..kabi nahi...

Sumita: dekhiya roma ji hum samajh sakte hai situation kya hai...kya aap chahati hai sonaya puri zindegi asu bahaye...nahi na..agar hum saddi de bhi dete hai kavin or sonaya ki..to dono mese koyi bhi khus nahi rehega...sonaya meri beti jasi hai...or main apni beti ki buda nahi cahungi..

Nitin: bhai ji main roma ki taraf se mafi magta hu vo thoda sa disturb hai...( Roma in shock, look at him)..

Sumita: koyi baat nahi bhai sahab hum samajh sakte hai..

Nitin smile...

Sumita: ji sonaya kaha hai...

Roma: apne room mein hai...bohut muskil se maine use sulayi hai...

Sumita nodded...

Rajiv : to phir hum chalte hai abhi..

Nitin: ok..

Both left...

Roma: suniya ji..apne kuch kue nahi kaha...aap ko apni beti ki fikar hai bhi yea nahi...boliya chup kue hai...

Nitin: hamare khene se yea na khene se unhai kuch farak nahu padhega...dekha nahi maa bap dono hi apne bete ki sifaris karne mein busy the...unhai kheke bhi koyi fayda nahi hota...balki hamara rista kharap ho jata...

Roma: apko abhi bhi riste ki padi hai...

Nitin: ( smile evilely) apna har kam bohut zaldbajhi mein karte hai...thoda sa sabra se kam kijiya...

Roma: (confused) main samjhi nahi...

Sonaya: par main sab kuch samajh gayi...

She came down from stairs...

Roma: ( softly) tu thik hai na beta..

Sonaya: ( smile) maa...mujhe kya hoga..main bilkul thik hu...par ( smile eveily) ab purvi badi hai asu bahane ki...

Nitin: beta tu zyada maat soch is bade mein... Dekhna sab kuch tere hi control mein hoga...

Sonaya:I know papa...

Roma: mujhe bhi kya koyi batayega ki kya ho rhai hai...

Nitin:apko to pata hi hai rajiv ki ak achi khasi position hai market mein...jiska fayda humme milta hai unse dosti rakhne se...agar yea dosti khatam ho gayi to nuksan to hogahi...or jo mari asli maksad hai bo bhi pura nahi hoga...

Roma: ab bhi kaha hoga...kavin to us purvi se saddi kar rhai hai...

Nitin:saddi ka kya hai aaj hai kal nahi...

All smile evily...

Sumita :mujhe bohut bura lag rhai hai sonaya ke liya...

Rajiv: dekho bagwan jo karte hai hamare vale ke liya hu karte hai...

Sumita: hm..

Rajiv: kya huya..

Sumita: kuch nahi...bas soch rhi thi kuch..

Rajiv: kya...

Sumita: humme pradyuman bhai sahab se baat to karni hogi..

Rajiv: (smile) hai voto karni hogi hi...par tum paresan kue ho...

Sumita: vo meine purvi ko us din kuch zyada hi bol diya tha...to..

Rajiv : ( smile)purvi aesi ladki nahi hai , bo tumhai apni maa ke jaga rkhegi dekh lena..

Sumita smile..

In kavin's house...

Kavin is restless

Kavin: paya nahi kha rhai gaye, abhi tak to aa jana chahiya tha...kya bate ho rhai hai waha...

At that time rajiv and sumita enters...

Kavin: maa papa itni der kue huya aplogo ka...

Sumita: (smile)kha der huyi hai...sahi wqt pe hi yo aye hai...

Kavin: aesa apko lagta hai mujhe nahi..

Rajiv: (smile) acha baba ab bas bhi karo... Kavin

Kavin: hai papa...

Rajiv: aaj sham hum pradyuman ke ghar jaa rhe hai...or tum bhi aa rhe ho thik hai...

Kavin: ok papa...

All smile...

In the evening at purvi's house...

All are setting in the hall room...

After a little cheat - chat...

Sumita: bhai sahab apkoto pata hi hai ki aaj ham apse kuch magne aye hai...par mang ne se phele main purvi se mafi magna cahati hu...(to purvi) sorry beta...

Purvi: nahi aunty...aap yea kesi bate kar rhe hai...

Sumita: beta maine usdin kuch zyada hi bol diya tha...mujhe aesa nahi bolni cahiya thi...mujhe apni galti ki ehesas ho rhi hai... Please mujhe maaf kar do..

Purvi: galti ki ehesas hona ki badi baat hai aunty...or ap mujhese badi hai thodisi dant diya ismein kya hai hai...( All smile) abhi aap mujhese maafi mang ke mujhe sarminda maat kijiya...

Sumita puts her hand on ner head...

Sumita: (smile ) kitni pyaari bachi hai...or maine samajh ne mein galti kar diya...

Purvi smile ... And they hug each other...all smile on that...acp sir and rajiv lookin at each other...purvi assure kavin through eyes...they smile...(separated from the hug )

Sumita: main wada karti hu ki main kabhi bhi purvi ko apni maa ki kami kadne nahi dungi..

Purvi got some tears in her eyes...sumita wipes her tears...

Sumita: rite nahi hai beta...abhi tumhari ak nayi zindegi suru hone wali hai...smile karte huyi isa accept karo...

Purvi nodded...

Sumita took something and puts it in purvi's wrist...

Purvi: aunty...yea kya hai?..

Sumita: yea hamari khandani kaangan hai...jo hum sagun ke liya hamare hone wali bahu ko phenate hai...(smile)..hum galti se engagement ke din yea sonaya ko phenana bhool gaye the...sayad yea bagwan ka isara tha ki unki kuch or hi icha hai...

Purvi smile and took her blessing...

Acp sir took kavin's right hand and purvi's left hand and placed together...

Acp sir: main aaj bohut khus hu...aaj meri purvi ko apna pyaar kavin mil gaya hai...ak maa mil gaya...or ak extra kharus papa... (Rajiv :😣😤)..(smile) kavin beta kabhi bhi meri beti ka sath maat chodna...tumhi uski taqat ho or tumhi unsi kamjodi...kabhi bhi use kamjod oadhne maat dena... Wada karo...

Kavin: main wada karta hu uncle...

All smile...and they took their elders blessings... Kavin hugs acp sir and purvi hugs sumita... All smile and enjoy their evening...

~the end...

* * *

So here is the end of this story...how was it? Plz Share your views with me..

A/N- sorry sorry sorry...kan pakar ke sorry...main bohut late ho gayi is bar...so sorry...i couldn't write a single word as my health is not support me... i'm suffers from strong headache...isiliya late ho gayi...

Yea story to khatam ho gayi hai...par is story se janam legi ak nayi kahani...yeani part 2...

Thanks to all for your support ...

My Navu , Kavi ki deewani, shweta, indusweety, subhi, Asd, Tara - a imagination.., kavi fan , ashmika kv shareya fan.., mystical doll ,diya, garima, AnnieM, angle, ginni, daya's biggest fan,kfsr,mannat, jasmin, roobi, crazy for kavi and all the guest...and all my silent readers... Thankyou so much...for reading my story...if i forget to mention anyone name so sorry dear...

Keep read and review...

Love you all.. tc...

Bye...


End file.
